The 100 Character Profiles
by ThaliaGrace318
Summary: Meet the members of The 100, as seen in my story "The 100 Arrival Day". Take a close look at their personality, history, relationships etc. From Bellamy's rival/co-leader, Thalia Grace, to the Vice Chancellor's daughter, Emily Kane, and other both seen and unseen, even a few Grounders. Learn the stories behind the delinquents, hackers, thieves and murderers among The 100.
1. Thalia Grace

_These are character profiles of the characters I created for my story The 100 Arrival Day. They include my original characters, characters for the TV show, as well as characters from the books that the show is based on._

_If some of these characters seem similar to characters from other shows or books, they yes, they are loosly based on those characters. I got names and physical descriptions from other things that I've read, but the makeup of these characters and how they develope in the story is sometyhing that I am creating myself._

_Reas my stories "The 100 Arrival Day" and "Teresa Warrior in Training" to know what these character profiles are really about. Let me know what you think of my character and if you think I should keep using them as the story progresses._

_All reviews and comments are welcome._

* * *

**Character Profile: Thalia Grace**

_"It's a whole new game"_

.

Title/Alias/Nickname: The Queen (by The 100)

_Talia kom Skaikru_

_Skaiplana_ (Sky Queen)

.

Age: 17/18

Family: Anthea Grace (mother)

Bellamy Blake (older half-brother)

Octavia Blake (younger half-sister)

Annabeth Chase (pseudo-sister)

Significant Other: Luke Castellan

.

Physical Description:

Thalia has noticeably bright 'electric' blue eyes, short spiky black hair, freckles across her nose, and is fit and built like a runner. She wears a beaded bracelet on her wrist given to her by Clarke when they were children, and a gold locket necklace that belonged to her mother. Thalia is described by others as attractive, but intimidating. She likes wearing dark clothes.

.

Occupation: Co-leader of The 100

Hunter/Archer

General in wartime

Weapon of Choice: Bow &amp; Arrow

Knife

.

Personality:

Thalia is very controlled; she likes to know everything she can about her environment and the people around her. She is very intuitive and has a knack for anticipating other people's actions and responses. Thalia chooses the people she keeps close to her based on how they can be useful, and only has a handful of people that she would genuinely call friends. She has very strong loyalty and protective instinct towards the people she genuinely does care about, and also craves the connections she lost when she was confined, such as to her mother and her friends, Luke and Annabeth.

Thalia looks out for her own interests for the most part, and at times she can be manipulative to get people to do what she wants. She earns the loyalty of others by finding ways of getting people what they need or want, and also by demonstrating that she does not turn her back on those who are on her side. Thalia does not allow her personal feelings about someone to influence her actions, but instead makes decisions based on a vantage point of strategy over emotion (When Thalia does act based on her emotions she has a hot temper and can be violent.) She is able to work with people she greatly dislikes if it will help to accomplish her goals or get what she needs. She tries to avoid starting an open conflict, but will willingly fight when she believes it is necessary. Thalia is also open to learning new things wherever she can, whether it be from her friends or from her enemies. Understanding that knowledge is a kind of power, she does not allow herself to be closeminded.

Although she possesses strong leadership qualities, she takes up a leadership role more as a means of getting things done than out of any real desire to be in charge. As a leader, Thalia is very assertive, upfront and direct about her stance on an issue and what she wants; though she has also been shown to be patient, waiting to see how others react to a situation before deciding how to handle it. She is comfortable giving orders and good at getting things done. Thalia shows some contradictory traits as she can be controlling, and dismissive of people who she feel have no practical use, yet she adamantly refused to view people as expendable despite having been viewed as such for most of her life.

Thalia is a brave and strong girl, dealing with her illness and imprisonment from childhood, both of which forced her to face harsh realities of death and loss from an early age. Throughout her life she has learned to be ruthless when it comes to protecting herself, to the point of killing, or getting others to kill for her, when she feels threatened. At times she can also be stubborn and prideful as she deals with the hardships faced, as well as the possibility of her own death as she is still dealing with traces of her illness and limited medical resources. She is shown to be very determined, though she feels anger at her own fears, limitations and weaknesses.

.

History:

On The Ark: Thalia's father was killed when she was a year old. She was raised by her mother, Anthea Grace, on Factory Station. Thalia had a weak immune system as a child, which caused her to spend a lot of her time in hospital. She met Clarke through the dark time she went through and also grew close to Clarke's mother, Dr. Abby Griffin, who saved her life despite many peoples' belief that she wouldn't get better. While in the hospital, Thalia killed another patient by allowing air to get into his IV in order to get his ration of a highly restricted medicine. It was determined that he died of a stroke and Thalia, the little girl in the next bed, was never suspected.

After Thalia was permanently released from the hospital, she spent most of her childhood in the company of her best friends, Luke and Annabeth. She was arrested when she was 9 years old and put in Prison Station (the Skybox) to wait for a review when she turned 18. Within the Skybox, Thalia quickly developed an interest in learning everything that she could about her fellow prisoners as a means of survival. As she grew older she developed her own underground network within the Skybox, including a few guards, primarily her friend Luke who became a guard to be closer to her. When Thalia was being harassed by an abusive guard, she persuaded her friend Annabeth, who came to see her on prisoner visiting days, to kill him which she did by poisoning him. This earned Thalia the loyalty of another prisoner, Rachel Pierce, who was also being abused by that same guard.

While spending eight years in prison, Thalia learned different skills from the various cell mates that she had over the years. Clarke became her cell mate roughly a year before The 100 were sent to the ground. When The 100 were boarding the dropship, Clarke's mother Abby pulled Thalia aside and asked her to protect Clarke from the other criminals in exchange for giving Thalia medicine that she would need.

On Earth: Thalia challenges Bellamy's leadership of The 100 from Day 1, thinking that his way of doing things would endanger people and prevent the Ark from coming down (Thalia did not really care much about the Ark as a whole, but there are still people on the station that she wants to see again). She employs one of her fellow prisoners to spy on Bellamy and inform her of any move that he is making, the first of which was Bellamy trying to take Wells' wristband. By the end of Day 1 on Earth, the camp is split in two, divided between the two leaders. After conflicts break out in the camp between the two factions, Thalia sees the need for her and Bellamy to cooperate for everyone's sake and convinces him to agree to a truce. They then begin working together as co-leaders to build a more secure camp.

Thalia knows that Bellamy and Octavia Blake are her half-siblings, but chooses not to reveal this to them or anyone else.

Prison Record: Double Homicide – Thalia was (falsely) arrested for two murders when she was 9 years old. The crime was actually committed by her friend Annabeth who killed her own parents because they were abusive. Thalia had spent much of her life in the hospital and it was always possible that she could get sick again; thinking that at least one of them should be able to have a life, she took the blame for the murders to protect Annabeth. The only people who know that she is innocent (of that crime) are Annabeth, Luke and Clarke.

.

Skills &amp; Strengths:

· Despite having minimal formal education due to being in prison from such a young age, Thalia's intelligence is shown in her strategic thinking. She is able to find a way to exploit almost any situation to her advantage. As a means of survival she developed greater tactical skills and foresight, always planning ahead. She also displays good military, organizational, and leadership capabilities, and is able to form alliances with people who have useful or needed skills.

· Thalia has a good mind for politics. She is exceptionally good at reading people and understanding their motivations for how they act. She is analytical, able to see past her own feelings and look at a situation or conflict from all sides. She takes pride in being able to anticipate what people will or won't do, and often knows what to say get the reaction that she wants.

· Thalia is competent with her bow and arrows, or her hunting knife.

.

Trivia:

§ Thalia's nickname, The Queen, is a reference to her taking on the role of the self-appointed leader of The 100, just as is Bellamy being called The King.

§ Because she was confined at such an early age, Thalia received very basic schooling while in prison but was not formally taught any specialized skills, which is one reason why she gets close to people who do have useful skills.

§ Thalia has a fear of heights (acrophobia) and deep water.

§ Thalia does not genuinely want to be a leader, though she is good at it. Her objectives in becoming a leader are taking care of her friends and ensuring that the few people on the Ark that she does care about make it to the ground.

§ She has been described as unsettling or disconcerting by some people.

§ Thalia learned sign language from a cell mate she had before Clarke.

§ Thalia prefers to wear dark clothes whenever she can.

§ Her prison number in the Skybox was 3-1-8.

.

Relationships:

**Anthea Grace**

Anthea Grace is a very beautiful woman who went through life using her charm and looks to get what she wanted. Though she shares her mother's manipulative tendencies, Thalia has a far more practical worldview. Anthea was a loving mother towards Thalia when she was young, but the strain of having a child who was very ill took its toll on her and frayed at her nerves. Anthea grew very fearful of something happening to Thalia, which inversely inspired young Thalia to be the strong one, to not let fear rule her. They were very close when Thalia was released from the hospital, but that was derailed when Thalia was arrested two years later. Thalia's mother started drawing away from her; she no longer visited her in the Skybox as her eighteenth birthday drew near, knowing that her daughter was going to be executed. Thalia wants the chance to reconnect with her mother, which is one of her main reasons for wanting the Ark to come down.

\- Relationship Theme Song: _My Mama Said_ by Aqua

**Annabeth Chase**

_"Annabeth may not be my blood, but she is my family…My sister_."

Thalia sees Annabeth as her sister; she is protective of Annabeth (similar to Bellamy's relationship with Octavia), but trusts her to take care of herself and does not try to hold her back. Thalia trusts Annabeth above everyone else with whatever secrets she may be keeping, and values her above any other member of The 100. She also knows that she can ask Annabeth to do almost anything and that Annabeth will follow Thalia's orders without question, which speaks to a more complex relationship beneath the surface.

\- Relationship Theme Song: _Safe and Sound cover_ by TaraBrite

**Luke Castellan**

Thalia and Luke have always been close because their mothers were close friends. They've had a strong attachment to each other since childhood which only grew stronger as they got older, even with the barrier of her being in prison. Luke became a guard so that he would have the chance to be closer to her; he also helped her orchestrate the less than legal activities that went on in the Skybox. He is one of the main reasons why Thalia wanted to ensure that the people on the Ark would come down, so that she could see him again. Luke is willing to break the law for Thalia and risk coming to the ground to be with her.

\- Relationship Theme Song: _Blue Eyes Blind _by ZZ Ward

**Clarke Griffin**

Thalia first met Clarke in the Medical Centre when Clarke's mother was her doctor. Clarke would often sit and talk with Thalia when she was alone; when Thalia was discharged from the Med-Centre, Clarke gave her a beaded bracelet as a gift. The simple kindness that Clarke showed her stuck with Thalia through the intervening years before they met again as cellmates in the Skybox. Thalia and Clarke have a very strong level of mutual trust and respect; they also have similar views in running the camp that allow them to support each other, which is something they both need, though Clarke is far more emotionally driven than Thalia.

\- Relationship Theme Song: _The Gift of a Friend_ by Demi Lovato

**Bellamy Blake**

_"Those two will either end up the best of friends…or try to kill each other."_

When it comes to being leaders, Thalia and Bellamy may be each other's better halves; Bellamy is impulsive, acting on emotion, his first instinct is usually confrontation, whereas Thalia uses logic and intuition to guide her actions and plans out the moves that she makes ahead of time. They balance each other out. Not that either of them will admit it, but these two have a lot in common. They can both be aggressive and have difficulties expressing their softer sides. Both are stubborn, prideful and assertive, and are also shown to be very determined. They both care more about the people around them than they let on. One big difference is that Thalia is surer of herself, while Bellamy struggles with the mistakes that he has made. Bellamy is haunted by the people he's hurt, while Thalia is haunted by what she has lost. Despite their constant arguing, they grow to value each other.

Unknown to Bellamy, Thalia is aware that he is her half-brother, which is part of the reason why she didn't kill him when they were pointing guns at each other in their first meeting. She is curious about what that relationship could mean. She is somewhat disappointed by the selfishness and cowardice that she sees in him as he tried to stop the Ark from coming down for his own reasons, regardless of what that could mean for anyone else.

\- Relationship Theme Song: _Superheroes _by The Script

**Octavia Blake**

_"Give her the gun. She can take it."_

Though they are unaware of it, Thalia knows that Octavia and Bellamy are her half-siblings. This is a relationship that Thalia does not know how to deal with. It is different with Bellamy because out of necessity she deals with him primarily as an adversary for leadership of The 100; that is a relationship that she is equipped to handle as fighting back is what she has always done. Octavia on the other hand is an unfamiliar source of uncertainty for Thalia. She mostly keeps her distance from Octavia, feeling uneasy around her, but still takes steps to protect her, such as instructing Annabeth to stay close to Octavia and teach her to fight.

\- Relationship Theme Song: _The Great Divide_ by The McClain Sisters

**Emily Kane**

_"I think the amount of control anyone has over Emily Kane is…tenuous, at best."_

Thalia has heard a lot about Emily from Clarke during the year they shared a cell in the Skybox. She believes that Emily is highly skilled and therefore very useful, except for the fact that Emily is also someone who won't be used. Thalia sees Emily as a bit of a wildcard, someone that she can't manipulate or control, which makes her potentially dangerous. Emily Kane is the one who first referred to Bellamy and Thalia as 'The King and Queen' of camp, sarcastically of course.

**Antonia Sinclair**

_"Maybe it's too much of a challenge for you."_

Despite never having met her in person before Arrival Day, Thalia knows Antonia's record and trusts her expertise on all things technological. Knowing that Antonia can't stand to fail or be second best at her job, Thalia uses Antonia's pride against her to get her to rise to the challenges they face in both adapting to Earth and making do with limited technological resources while trying to reestablish contact with the Ark.

**Tandoori Angel**

_"You think I don't know that I'm a tool to you?"_

_"That goes both ways."_

In the Skybox, Thalia often made use of Tandoori's photographic memory to work around guard schedules and security cameras when moving contraband through the prison. Thalia keeps her close on the ground because she finds it useful that Tandoori remembers everything she sees and hears, and also because she trusts Tandoori as an advisor, someone who will tell her the truth as she sees it without any bullshit and is not afraid to call her on it when she is making a bad leadership decision. Tandoori stays close to Thala for the protection of being close to someone in charge.

**Rachel Pierce**

_"I see you've met Thalia's attack dog."_

Rachel, despite her antisocial tendencies, shows loyalty to Thalia because Thalia managed to get rid of a guard in the Skybox who took an unhealthy interest in her. Returning the favour later, when Thalia needed a guard who was giving her problems out of the way, Rachel attack him and spent two months before Arrival Day in solitary because of this. Thalia doesn't really trust Rachel, knowing her unchecked penchant for violence, and prefers to keep a close eye on her. Thalia is aware of Rachel's hatred of owing anyone anything, her innate need to repay a debt owed, and her mistrust in her own judgement, and she manipulates these to control her.

\- Relationship Theme Song: _Wreak Havoc_ by Skylar Grey

**Daniel Desai**

Danny was a friend of Thalia's from their time in the Skybox. She had him position himself as one of Bellamy's loyal followers so that she would know any move that Bellamy was making. He informed her of Bellamy's plans to stop the Ark from coming down; when Bellamy's thugs ambushed Wells to take his wristband; and when Bellamy punished Atom by stringing him up in a tree. Thalia likes Danny's good-natured attitude and values his ability to blend in with any of the groups in camp and bring back information. He becomes her eyes and ears in and around camp.

**Atom Ward**

_"They are putting Atom in the ground right now. He was my friend too."_

Thalia recruited Atom to her side after Bellamy punished him for kissing Octavia when he'd ordered that no one was allowed to touch her. Atom, feeling betrayed by Bellamy and wanting some kind of protection, agreed to spy on him for Thalia. Though Thalia didn't really consider him a friend, she does feel responsible for him as he is one of her people. She is affected by his death, sad to lose him.

**Wells Jaha**

_"My advice if you want to survive is to be ready to fight for it."_

Thalia genuinely likes Wells, but she helps him when he is attacked by Bellamy's thugs, not out of altruistic reasons, but because it was advantageous to her to do so, and to make a point to Bellamy. When Wells is killed, Thalia is saddened by it, but mostly sees his death as a waste as his skills and knowledge were a valuable resource.

**Iris Glass**

Thalia is aware that Glass finds her intimidating, but doesn't really care. She often values people based on how useful they are; Glass doesn't have any particular skill that sets her apart, therefore Thalia doesn't take much interest in her. However, she does see Glass' uplifting presence as a positive influence on the camp; with her understanding of human nature, Thalia knows that people need a bright presence like Glass in their lives given all the hell they are going through.

**Kayla Shumway**

_"Are you with me on this?"_

_"Until my final journey to the ground."_

Kayla becomes Thalia's top guard in charge of the security and defense of the camp. Thalia gives Kayla a new outlook beyond following the rigid structure and chain of command of the Guard on the Ark. She wishes that Kayla would speak more freely and lose some of the formality that she holds onto from guardsman training. Thalia allows her to use the training she received while also allowing her to be more like a teenager. Thalia values Kayla for her skills and training, and also starts to see her as a real friend and comes to trust her with her life.

\- Relationship Theme Song: _Soldier _by Fleurie

**Rileigh Byrne**

_"Rileigh may be more party-girl than soldier-girl, but she's a hell of a lot smarter than she pretends to be."_

Thalia sees past Rileigh's party-girl façade to the soldier/warrior that she is capable of being if she actually tried. Rileigh is one of her top fighters in camp.

**Emily Santos**

Thalia knows that Santos is potentially a very dangerous person, so she soothes her hostilities by feeding her need to feel needed, giving her jobs to do that show that her skills are valuable to the camp.

.

Quotes:

Ø "You were talking to Octavia earlier. Do me a favour. Stay close to her." – Thalia instructing Annabeth

Ø "One of the best ways to get to know someone is to know the people closest to them." – Thalia to Annabeth

Ø "An easy way to get people to do what you want is to let them think that it was their idea." – Thalia to Tandoori

Ø "There are better ways of getting what you need besides fighting." – Thalia to Jason

Ø "Go ahead and reach for it. I'll put a bullet in you before you have your finger on the trigger." – Thalia to Bellamy

Ø "Every word out of that guy's mouth is total crap." – Thalia to Wells about Bellamy

Ø "Right now, they're thinking only one of us is scared." – Thalia to Bellamy

Ø "Don't ever feel scared." – Thalia to herself whenever she's afraid

Ø "Would I be asking nicely to speak to you if it wasn't important?" – Thalia to Bellamy

Ø "However much you and I may dislike each other, for everyone's sake, we have to at least try to work together. Otherwise these people are going to keep choosing sides and dreaming up reasons to kill each other." – Thalia to Bellamy about the conflict in camp

Ø "She gives me the chills. Those eyes…it's like she's looking right through you." – Glass to Wells

Ø "She's a little bit…" – Glass

"Disconcerting?" – Wells

"That's one word for it." – Glass

Ø "Thalia may be a pain in the ass, and she's bossy as hell…But she knows how to get things done, I'll give her that." – Bellamy to Murphy

.

Character Theme Song:

_Guillotine_ by Yadi

_To Feel Alive_ by IAMEVE


	2. Annabeth Chase

**Character Profile: Annabeth Chase**

_ "We should all try to enjoy living while we're still alive."_

_._

Title/Alias/Nickname: Anna (by Luke)

_Anabet kom Skaikru_

.

Age: 17

Family: Beryl Chase (mother †)

Fredrick Chase (father †)

Luke Castellan (pseudo-brother)

Thalia Grace (pseudo-sister)

.

Physical Description:

Annabeth has gray eyes that appear to be lighter or darker depending on the light, and curly, honey blonde hair that she usually wears in a side-braid. She is fit and athletic with a toned build and is of average height. She is described as cute, pretty and beautiful by many people.

.

Occupation: Thalia's Lieutenant (second-in-command)

Hunter/Archer

Assistant Medic

Weapon of Choice: Bow &amp; Arrow

Sword

.

Personality:

Annabeth radiates confidence and is smart, bold, and skillful, very sure of herself and her actions, and has a good sense of humor. She is persistent, optimistic and very enthusiastic, but also knows when to be realistic and cautious. She can be tough, assertive, and is not afraid to speak her mind, but also has a compassionate and loyal spirit, is sensitive to other people's feelings and has a willingness to help others. She also has a tendency to hold grudges.

Annabeth is a far more complex person than she seems on the surface. She is kindhearted, but there is a darker side to her as well; an edge caused by her own personal demons in her past. Her parents' abusive treatment of her and her harsh childhood in the orphanage after they died made her aware of the ugly side of human nature and the stark reality that the people closest to you are the ones that can hurt you the most, and that those who are weak and alone are vulnerable. This resulted in an instinct to protect herself even if it may cause harm to another, as well as a perpetual state of readiness for trouble/danger. (For example: when she is woken in the middle of the night, her first instinct is either to take stock of her surroundings and scan for any threat, or to lash out as she did when Octavia tried to wake her when she was having a nightmare. After lashing out at Octavia and nearly hurting her, Annabeth warns her friend not to touch her when she's sleeping). Annabeth shows some signs of repressed childhood memories in the form of recurring dreams that she cannot remember when she wakes but never the less leave her shaken.

Despite this, the care that her friends, Luke and Thalia, have always shown her allows her inner light to shine through, preventing the darker parts of her past from overshadowing her view of the world and of people in general. Annabeth has an inner core far more hardened than what she presents on the surface; she uses her sunny smiles and bubbly personality as her mask to cover up the darker parts of herself. She projects the appearance of a kind, innocent girl, but really she is very intelligent and determined when it comes to getting what she wants, and is not someone to be taken advantage of. She uses peoples' misconceptions of her to her advantage, and can be calculating and ruthless towards her enemies. She is willing to use violence and subterfuge to do whatever she has to do to take care of herself or her friends.

Annabeth is very caring and extremely loyal, but possessive of the people she loves. She can be harsh and judgmental of people who she thinks make stupid mistakes. Annabeth has a strong drive to learn and a desire to succeed and seeks to gain knowledge and skills for herself wherever she can. She is very strong-minded, prideful and equally stubborn, also incredibly brave and daring. Annabeth does not go looking for a confrontation but she will not back down from a challenge. She shows many signs of dauntlessness, courage and determination, and has a lot of nerve. One side of her is a strong, capable fighter; the other is a bubbly teenage girl.

.

History:

On The Ark: Annabeth was raised by abusive parents whose treatment would have killed her if not for the care she was shown by her friends Thalia and Luke. Annabeth grew up feeling unwanted by her parents, but deeply loved by her friends. They shared their food with her, helped her get what she needed and gave her a safe place to go when it wasn't safe for her to be home. When she was eight, her fear and hatred of her parents became too much and she stabbed them to death in their sleep. Her friends found her hiding in a confused and dazed state with the bloody knife in her hand. Thalia took the knife from Annabeth and told Luke to hide her. When guards came, they arrested Thalia for the murders. Annabeth does not fully remember the true course of event from that night which may actually be the root source of her suppressed memories and recurring nightmares. She knows only that, one way or another, Thalia saved her – which, aside from their close friendship, is the reason behind her unshakable loyalty, devotion, and willingness to do whatever Thalia askes of her…even kill.

After her parents' deaths, Annabeth was then placed in the Ark's Care Center for orphans. Even with Thalia in prison, the three of them remained friends; Annabeth visited Thalia in the Skybox every prisoner visiting day. Luke trained to be a guard and taught Annabeth the skills that he learned, including how to fight to protect herself from those who might try to take advantage of a little orphan girl. About a year before Arrival Day, Thalia told Annabeth about a guard that was threatening her and abusing other prisoners. Annabeth poisoned him to make it look like he had a heart attack in order to protect Thalia. She covered her tracks well and was never even suspected of it. She was arrested when she was 17 for a different crime, a few months before The 100 were sent to the ground.

On The Ground: As Thalia challenged Bellamy's leadership of The 100, Annabeth became her second in command. She also learns to use various weapons and becomes a good hunter. She is told by Thalia to keep an eye on Bellamy's sister Octavia as a means of learning more about Bellamy and keeping tabs on him. Annabeth develops a close genuine friendship with Octavia (though she does not tell her about Thalia's orders). She starts teaching Octavia to fight so that she can protect herself. Annabeth is often responsible for leading hunting and scouting parties.

Prison Record: Theft of Rationed Food Supplies – Annabeth was arrested for stealing food to give to the orphans in the Care Center. (She got herself arrested intentionally when Luke discovered that the council was sending prisoners to the ground, including Thalia).

.

Skills &amp; Strengths:

· Annabeth is skilled in both armed and hand-to-hand combat. She knows how to fight with a knife, and on the ground she becomes skilled with both a sword and a bow. She seems to be a natural with weaponry; she has an instinct for how to handle a weapon and how to move in a fight. She learns very quickly, even just from observation.

· Annabeth has a strategic, analytical mind which helps her to see her opponent's weaknesses in a fight. She knows how to improvise and think on her feet.

· Annabeth uses misdirection; her opponent or target sees a pretty, sweet looking young girl and underestimates her. She uses this to her advantage and as a distraction, whether in a fight or in simply trying to deceive someone.

· Annabeth learns from and assists Clarke with medical issues while on the ground.

· Annabeth learns how to hunt and becomes one of the best hunters in camp, often leading the hunting parties.

.

Trivia:

§ Annabeth taught herself many of the Earth survival skill she now possesses.

§ Luke taught her how to fight and use a knife. Annabeth fights better with her knife than with her sword, though her favorite weapon now is a bow &amp; arrows.

§ Her kind and innocent appearance can be very misleading.

§ Annabeth occasionally experiences Night Terrors – feelings of great fear experienced on suddenly waking in the night – that appear to be brought on by some repressed memory from her early childhood. Annabeth does has some dissociative memory loss from when she was a child; these traumas are expressed in reoccurring dreams that she can never remember when she wakes but that still leave her shaken.

§ She has arachnophobia (a fear of spiders).

§ Annabeth's birthday is July 12th

§ Annabeth is one of the few members of The 100 who knew they were being sent to Earth before Arrival Day. The others are: Wells Jaha, Antonia Sinclair, Luke Castellan, Isabeau Adams, Christina Pike, and Bellamy Blake.

.

Relationships:

**Fredrick &amp; Beryl Chase**

_"Let's just say, my parents were not very parental."_

Annabeth's parents were neglectful and abusive towards her to the point that she hated and feared them enough to kill them when she was just eight years old, though her traumatized mind repressed the memory of it. This repressed memory from her childhood resurfaces in dreams/nightmares that she cannot remember when she wakes up; she only knows that the dream is a memory of something bad that happened. The only time she's spoken of her parents is to say that she isn't sorry that they're dead. They are the root of the darker side of Annabeth's personality. She hates that they still have a hold on her after all this time.

\- Relationship Theme Song: _Mansion_ by NF feat. Fleurie

**Thalia Grace**

_"I don't think I've ever heard you say no to me before."_

Annabeth and Thalia are best friends and have a bond akin to sisters. Annabeth trusts and respects Thalia as a friend and leader, enough to follow her orders without question. This is also due to the gratitude and the debt she feels she owes to Thalia. On many occasions she proves how much she loves her. Thalia also shows that she cares deeply about Annabeth and values her above any other member of The 100. However, she also shows that she fully expects Annabeth to follow her orders no matter what those orders are, hinting that their relationship is more complex and not as even as it seems.

\- Relationship Theme Song: _Kill For You_ by Skylar Grey ft. Eminem

**Luke Castellan**

_"I'm here baby sister."_

Luke has been like an older brother to Annabeth since they were children. He worried about her when he knew that her parents were abusive and often offered her a safe place to stay when she needed to get away. Luke promised that he wouldn't let anything hurt her and that he and Thalia would be a better family to her than her old one. He also looked out for as best he could her after her parents died and she was sent to the orphanage. He taught her how to fight and other useful skills to help her survive. He risks coming to Earth to be with her and Thalia.

**Octavia Blake**

_"Octavia has issues, but she's harmless."_

Annabeth and Octavia at first have a rocky start when she refers to Octavia as 'the girl they found hidden in the floor' and Octavia reacts with hostility. Their tension was short-lived however as Annabeth suggests that Octavia be the first of them to set foot on the ground and they celebrate being on Earth together. They become close friends very quickly, despite Octavia's brother and Annabeth's pseudo-sister being rivals. Unknown to Octavia, Annabeth was told by Thalia to keep an eye on her, though this was after the initiation of their friendship. She really does see Octavia as her best friend, apart from Thalia.

\- Relationship Theme Song: _Fire, Fire_ by Flyleaf

**Emily Kane**

_"What did they teach you in that orphanage?"_

Annabeth is one of the few people not intimidated by Emily Kane and instead wants to learn from her as Emily is the best fighter in the camp and also schooled in Earth Skills. Annabeth is impressed with Emily's various skills; in return Emily is impressed by Annabeth's quick learning and natural abilities. Emily is less indifferent to Annabeth than she is to other members of The 100. While most people see the sunny disposition that Annabeth projects, Emily seems to be able to see through it to the girl who has been scarred and hardened by her past. They both recognize in each other the potential that they have to be dangerous.

\- Relationship Theme Song: _Heathens_ by Twenty One Pilots

**Iris Glass**

_"You know you really should try getting out more."_

Annabeth is affectionate towards Glass, but doesn't treat her like she's something small and fragile like most everyone else does. She tries to draw Glass out of her shell and encourages her to embrace life on Earth and step out of the shadow of her friends who she has always hidden behind.

**Clarke Griffin**

_"You can always hope for the best. But if you prepare for the worst, you're not blindsided when it happens."_

Annabeth respects Clarke as a healer and learns what she can from her about medical care, and Clarke in turn comes to rely on her help with the medical issues in camp. They have a friendly relationship. Annabeth appreciates Clarke's strength determination in standing by what she believes, however she also sees Clarke's trust in the better part of human nature and her insistence that they never have to get their hands dirty as naïve. Annabeth has seen the ugly side of human nature and keeps herself ready for it, even as she maintains a positive outward appearance.

**Rachel Pierce**

Annabeth doesn't trust Rachel, who goes by the name Six – the nickname she earned after being arrested for six counts of murder – and she resents that Thalia does trust her. Thalia trusts Rachel to carry out less moral, more ruthless orders. This resentment shows some of Annabeth's possessiveness of her friends as she is used to being the one that Thalia turns to when she needs something. She also distrusts Rachel because the girl is somewhat psychotic.

.

Quotes:

Ø "It's a whole new world." – Annabeth to Thalia on Arrival Day

Ø "You're Octavia Blake, the girl they found hidden in the floor." – Annabeth to Octavia on Arrival Day

Ø "Can you believe that they're really siblings?" – Annabeth to Thalia about Bellamy and Octavia

Ø "My dad always told me if I wanted something to get it myself."

Ø "A long shot is better than no shot." – Annabeth to Emily

Ø "Not bad. You catch on fast." – Emily to Annabeth, teaching her archery

Ø "How to fend for myself, among other things." – Annabeth when asked what she learned in the orphanage

Ø "There's no such thing as a fair fight. There's only survival or death." – Annabeth training with Emily

Ø "Thalia saved me. She murdered my parents." – Annabeth to Miller

Ø "You don't know what it's like to wonder why the people who are supposed to love you just…didn't." – Annabeth to Octavia about her parents

.

Character Theme Songs:

_This Little Girl_ by Cady Groves

_Warrior_ by Demi Lovato


	3. Emily Kane

**Character Profile: Emily Michiko Kane**

_"__First you take care of the people you love…then you worry about the big picture."_

.

Title/Alias/Nickname: Warrior Princess

Age: 17 (almost 18)

Family: Callie "Cece" Kane (mother)

Marcus Kane (father)

Vera Kane (paternal grandmother)

.

Physical Description:

Emily is a beautiful, striking young woman of half-Asian, half-Caucasian descent. She is tall and slender with a toned, fit build. Her eyes are dark brown and she has straight black hair that falls past her waist and is usually worn in a single French braid (two braids when she was younger). It has been said that she looks like a younger version of her mother. She wears a simple metal cross on a necklace given to her by her grandmother.

.

Occupation: Officer-in-training (on the Ark)

Combat Instructor (on the ground)

Weapon of Choice: Katana (sword), Throwing Knives

.

Personality:

Emily is a very physical person with a strong, direct personality and is very opinionated; she is a confident and self-assured young woman who possesses a dry, sarcastic wit. Bold and unafraid to venture into unknown territory, Emily is fiercely independent, but beneath her tough exterior she possesses strong, unwavering loyalty to her friends, Clarke Griffin and Iris Glass, who she sees as her family, and is very protective of them as she has been trained to fight and use weapons and they haven't. She is very guarded against those who are not her friends and has a hard time letting people get close to her.

Because of her father's position on the Ark as Vice Chancellor, Emily has always had to be very restricted in her actions and behaviors, having to take into account how others perceive her. Despite having a normal father/daughter relationship during her early childhood, the emotional distance and perpetual absence of her father as he became more and more devoted to his work drove Emily to become very emotionally restrained. Always having to behave in a manner that her father would approved of, Emily trained herself to contain her feelings, often presenting an emotionless mask that does not show anything of her thought or feelings. She often displays a detached or disconnected persona, keeping herself distant from those around her. She harbours deep resentment that people do not really see _her_, they see the Vice Chancellor's daughter; she is very guarded against any relationships, one reason being that she believes that the people around her are either afraid of angering her father or want to get in good with her father. Emily has many walls to protect herself from being caught emotionally off guard.

The minute she sets foot on Earth her defiant nature and independence come to the forefront. She gives off a mature, condescending exterior. Although she is still very emotionally restrained, and calm even in desperate situations, Emily has a hot &amp; cold personality. She can be cool headed in one moment, but then forceful and passionate in the next. She now is very uninhibited, taking on a 'don't care' outlook to other people's opinions, speaking her mind without filter, regardless of whether or not it is insensitive or offensive, and acting on impulse, with very little restraint, often with hostility – she does not like to be restrained in any way. It has been commented that she has a lack of tact and people skills when in fact she is very aware of the effect of her words and actions and just doesn't care, outwardly maintaining a cold and dismissive opinion. Emily is seemingly very casual in most situations, is often ready with a sarcastic comment, and likes to have the last word.

Emily has a short temper that she usually keeps under control, but is easily angered when people comment on her personal life, particularly about her father. Her anger at times can be unpredictable and her offensive battle style means that she is always quick to initiate or rise to a challenge, and is similarly quick witted and decisive, especially in heated situations. Despite her anger issues she has remarkable control of herself, seemingly always able to react to any situation at a moment's notice, never losing her composure. She would not restrain herself from hurting or killing someone if the need arises, especially if it is to protect her friends. She is willing to risk her life for her friends even if she does not expect to survive herself, showing a slight disregard for her own self-preservation. She is known to have a dangerous streak about her, showing a dark, wrathful side to her as well that extends to the point where she might be afraid of her own anger.

.

History:

On The Ark: Emily was raised by her mother and father on Go-Si (Government and Science) Station, the key command and operating section of the Ark. Because of her family's position on the Ark (Her father a counselor and her mother an officer) she grew up in a more privileged upbringing than most people. Emily spent most of her childhood in the company of her best friends, Clarke Griffin and Wells Jaha, and later Iris Glass. Emily assisted her grandmother, the Ark's religious leader, in congregation services on the Ark valuing their Earth-centric belief that mankind belonged on the ground. She excelled in school work and also trained in combat and weaponry. At some point Emily began training to be an officer, like her mother, though this was more out of requirement than choice.

After her friends were arrested Emily's resentment and anger towards her father, and authority in general, grew. Her hate stemmed from the fear that she could do nothing to protect her friends in this situation. Losing her friends who she sees as family gave her an intense anger and grief that led to a lack of regard for herself; she broke the law knowing that she would be arrested, because she wanted to see what her father would do, if he would try to help her, how far his love extended.

On The Ground: In the divide over who is the leader of the 100, Emily takes no side. As the rivalry between Thalia and Bellamy spreads through camp she finds it more entertaining than troublesome. Emily faces challenges such as an inner conflict over her father, her inability to reconcile her perceived belief about him and the remorse that he later shows. She has to deal with the people who resent her for being the daughter of one of the people who had them locked up. She is also disturbed by her own seeming lack of regard for others after realizing that when her friend was threatened she could have killed someone without remorse; throughout the war she grows particularly brutal and remorseless in combat.

Prison Record: Civil Disobedience/Public Disruption – it is rumored that Emily was arrested for starting a riot in the recreation center. This is not yet confirmed. She was in the Skybox for ten months before The 100 were sent to Earth.

.

Skills &amp; Strengths:

She is adept at understanding people and their emotions; she can empathize with others even though she does not generally sympathize with them.

Emily is skilled in deception; she can lie with a straight face, showing no physical reaction. She is also adept at detecting lies from others, and hates being lied to.

Emily is skilled in both armed and hand-to-hand combat. She is quite fast and agile with sharp reflexes, and despite her slender frame she is deceptively strong. She can be precise in her attacks, taking out her opponent without inflicting any serious damage. Her resilience is considerably high and she has keen instincts under pressure, demonstrating capable tactical and escape/evasive skills. Emily is in peek physical condition for a girl of her age, height and weight and shows the ability to move, dodge and react to dangers with impressive speed and reflexes. Her physicality and skill set are virtually unmatched by any of her own people and are advanced enough for her to fight and kill trained warriors in combat.

Emily is proficient in various weapons, both blunt and bladed, her primary weapon on the ground being her sword. She also carries a selection of knives attached to the inside of her jacket and hidden seems that she made in her clothes. The weapons give her a big advantage because of her skill with knives. She can both throw them accurately and use them in close combat.

She is proficient in the use of firearms. She was taught by her father to use various types of firearms from a young age.

Emily is an effective teacher, able to spot other's strengths and weaknesses, as she begins training others in camp in combat and weaponry.

Emily has above average intelligence, place first in her classes in both school and officer training.

Emily can be an eloquent public speaker, and is good at getting people riled up.

Emily is multilingual; she speaks English, Spanish, Japanese, Chinese, Russian and French. When asked about it she states that she liked learning languages, that it was a hobby.

.

Trivia:

Emily hates to be called by her last name "Kane", as it ties her to her father and she want to be seen as someone apart from him. She also hates to be called Princess, as it refers to her position on the Ark as the Vice Chancellor's daughter. Her temper and her skills in fighting earned her the nickname "Warrior Princess", which she prefers.

Emily is the one who first refers to Bellamy and Thalia as 'The King' and 'The Queen' of camp (sarcastically of course).

Emily's weapon of choice is her katana – a long, thin sword with a slightly curved, single-edged blade. In her hands, it is proven to be well-suited for both self-defense and offense. She is rarely seen without her sword and is also known to have multiple knives on her at all times, even when she sleeps. In combat she is individually the most powerful and skilled member of The 100.

Emily at times shows a distinct lack of regard for her own self-preservation.

Emily has no wish to go back to living under a Chancellor or the council when the rest of the Ark comes down. She hates politics, and also doesn't wish to become a leader herself. She is someone who does not want her fate decided by others.

Emily's childhood nicknames, Michi or Kiko, come from her middle name, Michiko.

Emily wore her hair in two braids instead of one when she was younger.

.

Relationships:

**Marcus Kane**

_"My father is a cold hearted bastard with a God complex."_

Emily's father is a very pragmatic individual, dealing in cold fact with little/no emotion. He taught her that being emotional made people too weak to do what needs to be done – he may have thought that he was teaching her to be strong. Emily's own lack of outward emotion was due to the manner in which she was brought up by her politically-motivated parents. Marcus' disregard for individuals or those who get in his way is most likely the root of Emily's dismissive attitude toward people. Raised by her father's very strict expectations, Emily had to be nothing less than perfect in her father's eyes just to earn any affection from him (and there was little to be had). The only fond memories that Emily claims to have of her father are from when she was very young, such as when he taught her to shoot when she was six years old. Emily has the same authoritative presence as her father; she actually has more in common with him than she would like to admit. On Earth, Emily appears to have no love for her father, stating that she wouldn't care if he died.

· Relationship Theme Song: _Unforgiven_ by Fefe Dobson

**Callie Kane**

_"We've all got jobs to do."_

A high ranking officer on the Ark, Emily's mother pushed her to succeed at everything, from school work to officer training. She was far more encouraging to her daughter where her husband was cold. Emily could open up more to Callie though she did not always feel comfortable doing so with her father teaching her that being overemotional was being weak. She learned strong loyalty to her friends from Callie. Emily looks a lot like her mother.

· Relationship Theme Song: _I Learned From You_ by Miley cyrus

**Vera Kane**

_"Emily is a strong girl. A survivor"_

Emily looked up to her grandmother, seeing her as someone that her father couldn't intimidate. Growing up Emily often sought comfort with Vera in her church. She was taught to value the congregation's Earth-centric beliefs and not just the cold harsh rules that governed life on the Ark. Vera's soft and gently care was a reprieve from the expectations of her parents and the eyes constantly watching her as the Vice chancellor's daughter. Her grandmother was the only one in her family who didn't expect her to be anything and just let her be herself.

· Relationship Theme Song: _Freedom/Spirit_ by Lainie Kazan &amp; Morgan Thompson

**Clarke Griffin**

_"Your problem is that you care too much." _

_"And you don't care at all."_

Emily and Clarke have been best friends their entire lives and know almost everything about each other. Emily admires Clarke's determination to accomplish her goals, but at times has also found her tenacity to be annoying. She also thinks that Clarke can be too trusting and at times naïve. Emily is very protective of Clarke and always willing to defend her, but unlike Clarke she does not show much regard for what happens to the rest of the 100 (at least not at first) as long as her friends are okay. Clarke is much warmer towards people than Emily and far more driven by emotion. Emily shows a sharp contrast to Clarke's more obsessively caring nature, but she will support her friend whenever she needs her help. Clarke comes up with the plan and Emily supplies the strength to make it work. Emily would follow Clarke because she is her friend, _not_ because she is a leader.

· Relationship Theme Song: _Better In Stereo_ by Dove Cameron

**Wells Jaha**

_"Don't be such a killjoy. You can't tell me you're not excited."_

Both children of the leaders of the Ark, Emily and Wells were both raised to behave a certain way. Wells seeks to fulfill his responsibilities and make his father proud, whereas Emily resents the position that is forced on her and does not care for her father's approval. They have known each other their whole lives and growing up, were very competitive with each other. They are very good friends, but their friendship was strained after Clarke and Glass were arrested.

· Relationship Theme Song: _Anything You Can Do_ by Bernadette Peters &amp; Tom Wopat

**Iris Glass**

_"Now I'm gonna teach you how to not be such a wimp."_

When she was twelve, Emily was slow to warm up to this new addition to her small circle of friends. She was cold and dismissive towards Glass until one day, seeing her being bullied Emily stood up for her. She then started teaching Glass how to fight to give her more confidence so that she wouldn't be such an easy target. Glass in turn was a calming influence on Emily, and understanding of the issues she had with her family. Emily became very protective of Glass and they are now very close friends who know and understand each other very well.

**Octavia Blake**

_"My advice little girl: Don't pick a fight until you learn how."_

Emily and Octavia instantly dislike each other. Being on the ground is a freeing experience for the both of them. Octavia had always been kept hidden; Emily has always been under the oppressive watch of her father. A difference is that, now without restraint, Emily finally gets to be herself, the person that she has always had to hide, whereas Octavia is just discovering who she is. Where Octavia is impulsive, Emily is decisive and deliberate in her actions. They both have short tempers, though Emily has the skill to back up her temper. Emily is at first dismissive of Octavia, seeing her as a bratty little girl from the way she acted on Arrival Day. She holds a grudge against Octavia for judging her only for being Vice chancellor Kane's daughter.

.

Quotes:

"Do _not _call me Kane."

"Don't ever call me Princess."

"The first time I tried to voice an opinion that was different from what my father wanted, I got put in a cell."

"My father is a cold-hearted bastard with a God complex…He can go float himself for all I care."

"We've all got jobs to do."

"To live under the Ark with my father as Chancellor? I'd rather take my chances."

"Knives do not run out of bullets."

"Remind me not to get on your bad side." – Finn to Emily after seeing her skill with a sword

"Maybe you don't want to antagonize the sword wielding samurai." – Annabeth to Octavia about Emily

"I think that the amount of control anyone has over Emily Kane is…tenuous, at best." – Thalia to Bellamy about Emily

.

Character Theme Songs:

_Split Personality_ by Pink

_Fighter_ by Christina Aguliera


	4. Iris Glass

Author's Note: The previous profiles have been updated. Take a look and please leave a review to let me know what you think of these characters

* * *

**Character Profile: Iris Glass**

_ "__You don't need to protect me. We all have to take care of each other now."_

.

Title/Alias/Nickname: Songbird

Age: 17

Family: Sonja Glass (mother)

.

Physical Description:

Glass is a very beautiful young woman with a petite frame and slender build. She has flowing light blonde hair, usually worn loose or in a side ponytail or braid, and bright green eyes. Because of her angelic features Glass has said that people always try to help or protect her.

Occupation:

Weapon of Choice:

.

Personality:

Glass is a selfless and tenacious teenager who has a determined character and a gentle soul; a very caring and compassionate person who, despite her appearance of childlike innocence, is not nearly as naïve as she seems to be – she is sure of herself, not so sure about other people. Glass is shown to be kind and mature for her age. She is quick thinking, fast to act in times of danger and is calm under pressure, in spite of whatever fear or doubt she has. She is incredibly caring, overcoming any fear she has to help those in need. Glass is very empathetic towards others and has a knack for knowing what others need to hear to make them feel better, establishing deep bonds with people.

.

History:

On The Ark: Glass' parents divorced when she was eleven, and she never spoke to her father again. Before her parents' divorce, her family had lots of money and she would have been considered one of the 'privileged' like Emily or Clarke. She met her friends (Wells, Clarke and Emily) one day when she was crying about a former friend of hers teasing her about her father leaving. They easily accepted her into their group. Glass was arrested after Clarke but before Emily.

On The Ground: Glass is initially very reserved, soft-spoken and pessimistic, keeping close to her friends, to what is safe and familiar, as she is wary of the rest of The 100. At first a bit overwhelmed by the newness of being on the ground, she comes to see the beauty of Earth even through the hidden dangers. She grows to be more self-assured, more assertive and outspoken. Glass becomes a source of optimism and hope for the group, often singing to help boost morale. After Wells' death, Glass is distraught, but through her grief finds new strength in herself and grows emotionally stronger. Glass also becomes more independent and more skillful, and learns to prepare herself mentally and emotionally for the bad things that will happen, so as not to be crippled by them. She keeps hope alive, seeing the positive side in a hopeless situation.

Prison Record: It is as yet unknown what Glass was arrested for.

.

Skills &amp; Strengths:

Glass is good at knowing what people need to hear to feel better, and helping others work through their emotional turmoil. She is often seen comforting those who are troubled or distressed. She knows how to listen to problems and give good advice.

Glass leaned some basic fighting from Emily when they lived on the Ark. After seeing the dangers that they face on the ground, she asks Emily to begin training her again.

.

Trivia:

Iris prefers to be called by her last name Glass, as it was the name used for her by her friend Emily after they first met.

Glass has a beautiful singing voice. She often sings at the end of the day when everyone is gathered around the campfires. The whole camp loves hearing her sing.

Glass isn't fierce or strong, not physically, but she has spirit and inner strength for all that, always facing her fears and trying to help others.

Glass' father was an officer in the Ark Guardsmen. Unlike most guardsmen's kids, her father never taught her any of the skills of the guard. He'd wanted a son, not a daughter, which apparently was part of his reason for leaving.

.

Relationships:

**Emily Kane**

_"You don't grow up being best friends with Emily Kane without learning a few things."_

Glass when they first met was intimidated by Emily who did not accept a new edition to her small circle of friends as quickly as Clarke and Wells did, but Glass tried not to show it. After seeing Glass being bullied, Emily offered to teach her how to fight so that she could gain confidence and they grew closer. Being around Emily used to make Glass feel weak; but now her friend's strength makes her believe that she can be strong too. Emily and Glass are very much opposites: Emily is confrontational while Glass is more peaceable. But still they are very close. Emily knows that Glass can be tougher than she looks, but at the same time she feels a need to protect her. Despite their closeness, she sometimes hides what she's really feeling; sometimes it may be because she is afraid that Emily may become disappointed or overprotective.

· Relationship Theme Song: _You're The Reason (Acoustic Version)_ by Victoria Justice

.

Quotes:

"I'm not leaving my best friend alone with a pack of wolves circling!"

"Now it's just us against the whole world and we need each other!"

"Emily needs people. She just doesn't know how to let them get close."

"You don't grow up being best friends with Emily Kane without learning a few things."

"It still hurts…but I don't cry anymore."

"People miss hearing you sing." – Danny to Glass

"I honestly don't think there's a force in this world that could make you a bad person." – Emily to Glass

.

Character Theme Songs:

_Carry On_ by Olivia Holt

_Fight Song_ by Rachel Platten

.

* * *

Author's Note: This character was inspired by the character named Glass in the novel 'The 100' that the TV Show is based off of. My character has some distinct differences from the character in the book though. I think she is kind of a mix of the character Glass from the book, Tris Prior from the Divergent series, and Beth from the TV Show 'The Walking Dead'. In physical appearance she would look something like the singers Olivia Holt in the music video "_Carry On_", and Dove Cameron in the music video "_Better in Stereo_".


	5. Antonia Sinclair

**Character Profile: ****Antonia Sinclair**

_ "I don't like secrets. They bug me."_

_._

Title/Alias/Nickname: Techno Freak

Age: 16

Family: Mr. Sinclair (father)

Mrs. Sinclair (mother)

.

Physical Description:

Antonia has heterochromia, meaning different coloured eyes – one blue and one green. She has pale skin and thick, wavy, tar black hair that she usually keeps in a braid to keep it out of her face. She has long slender legs and a willowy frame. Antonia is very attractive without realizing it. She often has a distracted look on her face like she is thinking of a million things at once.

.

Occupation: Technical Engineer (on the Ark)

Technician for The 100 (on the ground)

Weapon of Choice: Bow &amp; Arrow

.

Personality:

A child-genius and perfectionist; Antonia is a very intelligent and driven individual with a competitive streak and a "Type A" personality – she is very status-conscious, ambitious, rigidly organized and impatient. She is proactive and doesn't like wasting time. Antonia is a high achieving multitasker who often pushes herself to take on any new challenge, even if it seems like it might be more than she can handle. She strongly believes that there is a solution to every problem if you know how to find it, but because of the high expectations people have of her capabilities, Antonia carries a great fear of failure. She sometimes becomes frustrated or angry at the prospect of any failure or the suggestion that someone else might do a better job than her. She has quite a lot of vulnerability in her personality, as well as a sense of insecurity that she might fail at something that really matters, and to compensate she tries to be the best at everything she does. Antonia is not one to accept failure, take no for an answer or be told that she can't do something. She can be very headstrong and unwavering on her opinions and objectives and is not afraid to break the rules to prove a point.

Antonia is not ashamed or afraid to be herself. She has trouble respecting authority because she often feels that she is smarter than the people around her, and though she is not conceited, she is not afraid to let them know it. She is slightly socially inept as she has always worked more with machines and computers rather than people, yet she is unfailingly dutiful and loyal to her friends—a person who can be counted on. She always keeps her attention focused on the job that must be done. While Antonia has a very analytical mind that deals in reasoning and facts, and allows her to rationalize almost anything, she also feels things very deeply, such as her desire to be with her family and her fear that she might not see them again. She has an extremely compassionate side to her personality and is quick to help others. Her fierce intellect is coupled with a complete lack of understanding of how she affects people.

.

History:

On The Ark: Raised on Arrow Station by her two loving parents, Antonia was considered a gifted child with a genius level IQ. She scored off the charts on IQ and aptitude tests in school and was recruited to work and train with the Ark's head technical team, which her father was a part of, at the early age of twelve. Antonia was arrested when she was 15 years old, and sent to Earth as one of The 100 when she was 16.

On The Ground: Antonia is at first reluctant to leave the familiarity of the Ark and venture far from the drop ship. She chooses to sleep inside the ship rather than in the open or in the tents. She is very single-minded in her attempts to reconnect with the Ark. She works persistently to try to reestablish contact, concerned for her family still on board the space station, and is greatly frustrated by the extremely limited technological resources available. She is reluctant to take part in activities outside of her comfort zone (dealing with technology) such as scouting or hunting, showing a strong aversion to nature where her skills with technology seem to have little use. But she eventually learns to approach these tasks with her usual drive to succeed. She shows a remarkable ability to adapt to her environment, and goes on to become a more important and vocal member of the group over time.

Prison Record: Terrorism/Public Endangerment – When she was 14, Antonia proposed to her supervisors that the Ark's network might be vulnerable. They did not listen to her, so she decided to prove it. She created a program that could infiltrate the Ark-Net and give her remote access to it. When she was 15, she implemented her program during the Unity Day festivities, initiating a lockdown. This was actually a distraction so that no one would notice her hacking into the Ark's restricted files to discover what the council was keeping hidden. She discovered information about the oxygen crisis and the beginnings of the plan to send the juvenile prisoners to the ground. Antonia was arrested when a guard found her and put a gun to her head to force her to stop the hack. To keep her from telling anyone what she'd discovered the council had her put in solitary confinement. She was in the Skybox for just under a year before she was sent to the ground as one of The 100.

.

Skills &amp; Strengths:

· Antonia had a genius level IQ, with a photographic memory and perfect recall. She can memorize perfectly anything she sees or experiences.

· She has a talent for finding answers to problems that other people failed in, saying that they just didn't look hard enough or in the right place for the solution, or that they were not asking the right questions.

· Antonia is very good at detecting lies by reading a person's micro-expressions, small almost undetectable movements in facial expressions that can show tells when someone is lying. She is not someone who would be easily influenced or misled.

· Antonia is a practical thinker and a capable engineer and technician, able to repair and construct much needed equipment with limited resources.

· Her rationality and practical outlook also allow her to look at a situation objectively and come to logical conclusions without being clouded by emotion.

· Antonia becomes very adept with a bow and arrows, saying that it is all about geometry and physics. She quickly becoming one of the best archers in camp.

.

Trivia:

§ Antonia prides herself primarily on her intelligence. However she doesn't see herself as above average, she sees other people as below it.

§ Antonia has slight OCD. She likes to keep everything in place and is extremely touchy about people messing with her stuff.

§ Antonia doesn't like eating meat, saying that it is dead animal flesh. She eats it as little as possible.

§ When she was on the Ark, Antonia liked listening to heavy metal music when she was working on a difficult problem, saying it drowned out the noise for everything else going on in her head.

§ Antonia proves to be one of the smartest, trickiest, and most clever of the 100.

§ Heterochromia (different coloured eyes) is a genetic trait, meaning that it is passed on. Antonia inherited it from her mother. Her hair colour comes from her father.

.

Relationships:

**Mr. Sinclair &amp; Mrs. Sinclair**

Antonia has a healthy relationship with both her parents. She loves them very deeply and is concerned for them still being on the Ark since she knows about the oxygen crisis. She doesn't share her father's blind loyalty to the council or whoever holds the title Chancellor.

**Monty Green**

Antonia and Monty knew each other on the Ark as they both worked in Engineering. They were friendly to each other, but not close friends. They grow closer as they work together trying to reestablish contact with the Ark.

**Raven Reyes**

Antonia and Raven knew each other and worked together on the Ark. There seems to be an innate rivalry between these two young geniuses – the clash between engineers and mechanics. There is a competitiveness between them even as the work together on Earth to aid The 100.

.

Quotes:

Ø "Hey, you're the terrorist they put in solitary for a year, the child genius." – Finn to Antonia on the way down to Earth

Ø "No offence Octavia, but your brother's an idiot." – Antonia to Octavia about Bellamy

Ø "Nature. Not my thing." – Antonia talking to Glass about going outside

Ø "It's like being tossed back into the Stone Age." – Antonia to Thalia

Ø "I don't think she's been more than thirty yards from the drop ship since we got here." – Annabeth to Emily about Antonia

Ø "I did it because they said it couldn't be done. They were wrong." – Antonia talking about why she was arrested

Ø "The grown-ups never want to think that a kid could be smarter than them, yet they overlook the simplest things."

Ø "Talent hits a target that nobody else can hit. Genius hits a target that nobody else can see." – Tandoori about Antonia

Ø "Dad! Daddy, can you hear me?" – Antonia when she hears her father on Raven's radio

.

Character Theme Song: _They_ by Jem


	6. Terisa kom Trigeda

**The story of The 100's arrival to Earth is told from Teresa's point of view in my story "Teresa, Warrior In Training". Take a look if you want a grounder's perspective.**

**.**

* * *

**Character Profile: ****Terisa kom Trigedakru (Teresa of the Woods Clan)**

_"__Ge smak daun gyon op nodataim (Get knocked down, get back up)"_

_._

Title/Alias/Nickname: Teri

Age: 14/15

.

Family: Michonne (older sister)

Lincoln (older brother)

Senshi (older sister)

Benjamin (twin brother)

.

Physical Description:

Teresa is an attractive teenage girl with a slim, toned build and a light brown skin tone. She has brown eyes and curly brown hair, lighter at the ends and darker at the roots. Her hair falls to the middle of her back when loose, but is usually tied up or pulled back into unique braids. Like most of her tribe she sports face, neck and arm tattoos. Her tattoos at the corner of her eyes give her a sharp, mistrustful appearance. She most often wears a hooded, fur lined leather coat.

.

Occupation: Warrior/Scout (in training)

Weapon of Choice: Bow &amp; Arrow

Knife

.

Personality:

A tough-as-nails young Trigedakru scout and warrior in training who is eager to prove her worth and earn her place in her tribe. Teresa is ambitious, very strong-willed and likes to push her boundaries. She is very inquisitive; her curiosity at times leads to risk-taking that borders on recklessness. She is clever and fierce with a hot temper, quick to engage in an argument or fight. She is also prideful and competitive when training, especially in archery. In battle, like any warrior in her clan, she can be ruthless, but she holds back from killing unless it is necessary. Teri is also loyal and very protective of those she cares for (her brothers), trying to fill the void left by her older sisters when they left their village. Teri is very distrustful of the strangers, The Sky-People, and primarily sees them as invaders and potential enemies. She also sees them as weak, inferior to her people. Despite this, she has a strong fascination with them.

.

History:

Teresa was born on Earth as a member of Trigedakru (the Woods Clan), living in the mountain territories. She has two older sisters, an older brother and a twin brother. Her mother died from complications when she and her brother Benjamin were born. Their father believed that the twins were unlucky because of this; sometime later their father was killed in battle, leaving them to be raised mostly by their elder siblings. Due to the warrior culture of her clan, children are taught to be tough and self-reliant; weakness is frowned upon. Teresa has been training from an early age to be a warrior for her tribe, and her older brother Lincoln also taught her the skills to be a scout. Her first mission as a scout is to keep watch on the invaders from the sky.

.

Skills &amp; Strengths:

· Teresa is very good with herbs and medicines, as well as poisons. She learned from Nyko, the healer in their village. She is often released from her usual warrior training to learn healing, and has the potential to be a healer.

· She is an excellent hunter, proficient in tracking and other survival skills.

· As a warrior she is skilled in a variety of weapons, her favorite being her bow and arrows. She takes very good care of her bow, her prized possession, and almost always wears her wrist-guard and finger-guards, often carrying her bow with her wherever she goes.

· As a scout she is highly skilled in stealth, infiltration and espionage and is able to survey her target without leaving any trace of her presence.

.

Trivia:

§ Teri is bilingual; she speaks Trigedasleng (the grounder language) and the enemy's language, Gonasleng (English).

§ Teri is left-handed, wearing her wrist-guard on her right hand and her finger-guards on her left hand, which means that she draws a bowstring with her left hand.

§ Teri is artistic. She likes to draw and can recreate a fairly good likeness of a person or scene on paper. This is also a skill used by scouts who are surveying an enemy.

§ As a warrior she is somewhat desensitized to blood, violence and death.

§ Teresa and her brother Benjamin are twins; her tribe believes that children born together share a soul and are forever connected.

§ The name Teresa may be derived from the Greek verb θερίζω (therízō), meaning to harvest. Its popularity likely increased due to the prominence of several Roman Catholic saints, including Teresa of Ávila, Thérèse of Lisieux and, most recently, Blessed Mother Teresa of Calcutta.

.

Relationships:

**Lincoln**

Teresa looks up to and admires her older brother Lincoln who taught her many of her survival skills as well as skills to be a scout before she was selected to be one. She is very critical and disapproving of her brother growing closer to one of the Sky-People (Octavia), but her loyalty to him extends to the point that she does not report it to their leader.

**Benjamin**

"_Ai sonraun laik yu sonraun_ (My life is your life)"

Teresa and her twin brother Benjamin make a strong pair. Their tribe believes that twins, because they are born together, share a soul; they are each other's other half. They care about each other deeply and would do anything to protect each other. Teri likes to push limits while Benjin is more reserved, less prone to confrontation. She has a more dark and brooding nature than that of her twin. They look out for each other and have an extremely strong bond.

\- Relationship Theme Song: _Hey Brother_ by Avicii

**Nyko**

Teresa has a deep respect for Nyko, their village's healer and friend of her brother, Lincoln. She learns much about healing from him. Nyko is typically gruff but affectionate towards her. She is as a little sister to him.

**Octavia Blake**

_"__You are going to make my brother's life a living hell aren't you?"_

Teresa and Octavia clash in their first meeting. Teri is distrustful and suspicious of Octavia who she sees as an invader who doesn't belong. She resents Octavia for her brother Lincoln endangering himself to protect her. She often claims that Octavia is not a real forest person, and that a sky-person cannot be Trikru.

.

Quotes

Ø "Hod yu rein daun! (Mind your place!)" – Nyko to Teresa

Ø "When are you going to learn to do as you're told?" – Lincoln

"Why should I? You never do." – Teresa

Ø "You are going to get yourself killed brother! And for what, for that unmarked insect?" – Teresa to Lincoln about his relationship with Octavia

Ø "We live or die together." – Teresa to her brothers

Ø "For those of my blood, there is nothing I won't do." – Teresa to Indra

Ø "Em nou bilaik fousen Trigedakru (She's not a real Forest-person)." – Teresa about Octavia

Ø "Linkon na tich em op (Lincoln will teach her)." – Benjamin

"Em nou tich em op bilaik Trikru (He can't teach her to be Trikru)." – Teresa

Ø "She is the reason our people see our brother as a traitor!" – Teresa to Benjamin about Octavia.

Ø "Em gaf gouthru klin, (She seeks to commit suicide)" – Teresa to Benjamin about Octavia when she challenges Indra

.

Character Theme Song: _Colors of the Wind_ by Vanessa Williams


	7. Benjamin kom Trigeda

**Character Profile: Benjamin kom Trigedakru (Benjamin of the Woods Clan)**

_ "__Oso kik raun ou oso wan op ogeda (We live or we die together)"_

_._

Title/Alias/Nickname: Benjin

Age: 14/15

Family: Michonne (older sister)

Lincoln (older brother)

Senshi (older sister)

Teresa (twin sister)

.

Physical Description:

Young and boyish-looking with a light brown skin tone, brown eyes, and curly brown hair cut short on the top, shaved on the sides. He has an oddly cheerful look. There is a very strong resemblance between him and his twin sister Teresa. Like most of his tribe he sports arm tattoos.

.

Occupation: Warrior (in training)

Weapon of Choice: Knife/Sword

Bow &amp; Arrow

.

Personality:

More easygoing than his twin sister Teresa, Benjamin is both confident and careless at the same time, and has a good attitude as well as a clear sense of right and wrong. Less likely to push boundaries than his sister, he never the less has a strong independent spirit, allowing him to decide things for himself and think on his own, beyond the rules and laws of his people, or the influence of his siblings. Benjamin is loyal and brave; he can be very serious at times, and at other times is playful. He is also generous and caring to those around him.

.

History:

Benjamin was born on Earth as a member of the Woods Clan (Trigedakru), living in the mountain territories. He is the youngest of five siblings with an older brother, two older sisters, and a twin sister. Benjin's mother died from complications when the twins were born, which led their father to believe that the twins were unlucky. Benjamin and Teresa were raised mostly by their elder siblings, until their sisters left the village for their own reasons. Due to the warrior culture of his Clan, children are taught to be tough and self-reliant. Benjamin has trained from an early age to be a warrior.

.

Skills &amp; Strengths:

Benjamin is a good hunter, and an excellent tracker. He is skilled at detecting the smallest signs that will help him track his query.

As a warrior he is skilled in a variety of weapons including a bow &amp; arrow, though his weapon of choice would be a knife or sword.

He has some experience in healing and herb law, though not as much as his sister Teresa.

.

Trivia:

Benjamin is bilingual; he speaks Trigedasleng and Gonasleng (English)

He and his siblings are originally from the village Tondc.

Benjamin is better at tracking than his twin sister Teresa, but she is the better archer.

His twin sister is left-handed, but he is right-handed.

The "Benjamin of the family" is a phrase used in several languages to refer to the youngest son - especially when he is much younger than his brothers; sometimes the name is chosen for a son born to mature parents unlikely to have more children, especially if he has several older siblings. Both of these usages derive from the biblical son of Jacob of that name, who occupied that position in his family.

.

Relationships:

**Teresa**

_"__Everytime you start something, we both end up in trouble." _

Benjamin and Teresa have always done everything together in their lives. Their tribe believes that twins share a soul and are connected because they are born together. They care about each other deeply and have a very strong connection, despite the fact that they are very different from each other. Benjin has a much more calming nature than that of his twin. He often holds Teresa back from doing something that could be reckless, or when she is angry. Recently, they are apart more than usual as Teresa learns to be a healer and a scout while Benjamin continues his warrior training. Still, they are always there for each other.

**Octavia Blake**

Benjamin takes well to Octavia and does not hold any resentment towards her. He thinks she is fun, and he respects the strength she seems to have despite being untrained. Over time, he starts to see her as another sister.

.

Quotes:

Ø "You are his favorite." – Benjamin to Teresa about Lincoln

Ø "This is a bad idea." – Benjamin

"This was _your _idea." – Teresa

Ø "I'll do what is right Teri. You can do what you want." – Benjamin to Teresa

Ø "You're eating their food now?" – Teresa in the Sky-People's camp

"She said 'welcome'." – Benjamin about Abby

Ø "If looks could kill she would have burst into flames by now." – Benjamin to Teresa about Octavia

Ø "Why are you defending her?" – Teresa

"I like Octavia. Besides, you're angry enough for the both of us." – Benjamin

Ø "I will make sure that they do not kill each other." – Benjamin to Lincoln about Teresa and Octavia

Ø "Looks like your brother is making friends." – Octavia

"Yeah, he's good at that." – Teresa

Ø "Mebi oso na hit choda op nodotaim (May we meet again)."

.

Character Theme Song: _Elements_ by Blue


	8. Tandoori Angel

**Character Profile: Tandoori Angel**

_"__I would challenge you to a battle of wit, but I see that you are unarmed."_

_._

Title/Alias/Nickname: Tandy

Age: 15

Family: Malcolm Angel (father)

Monica Angel (mother)

.

Physical Description:

Tandoori has straight brown hair, gray eyes, an oval shaped face and a small build with a peach complexion. She has a low voice, and she usually has a serious look on her face.

.

Occupation: Thalia's Adviser

Inventory and Distribution of supplies

Weapon of Choice:

.

Personality:

Tandoori is a very precocious, cynical teenager, distrustful of human nature and motives. She sees things as black and white and is bluntly honest while also being sarcastic and sometimes snarky – she is very forthright and will tell you exactly what she thinks about something or someone without trying to sugarcoat it. She is levelheaded, book-smart, and is very good with logic. She can sometimes be condescending, but despite her haughty attitude she gets along well with most people. Tandoori only shows regard for rules and authority so far as they protect her. She stays close to someone in power as a way of self-preservation.

.

History:

On The Ark: Tandoori was raised on Farm Station (the agricultural station of the Ark) and so was taught how to grow and cultivate food grown in the Ark's solar field and gardens. She was arrested sometime within the last year before The 100 were sent to Earth. Her parents are still on the Ark.

On The Ground: Tandoori stays close to Thalia as she gains power in the camp, keeping close to someone in power as a way to protect herself and also because she thinks that Thalia is a better choice for leader than Bellamy. Tandoori is content to stay in or close to camp, and does not take the jobs that have a higher risk to her safety. Because of her perfect memory, Tandoori is given the job of inventory of supplies in camp and distribution, making sure that they are distributed evenly. She is also an advisor to Thalia, someone that Thalia trusts to critique her leadership decisions (though she doesn't always listen).

Prison Record: Theft/Smuggling – Tandoori was arrested for smuggling books and artefacts out of the Ark library and preservation rooms. She'd actually been doing this for years before she was caught. (Unknown to the authorities, Tandoori used her photographic memory to memorize the details of guard schedules and the placements of security cameras in the Skybox to help other prisoners in moving contraband through the Skybox.)

.

Skills &amp; Strengths:

Tandoori has a photographic memory and perfect recall. She can perfectly remember everything she has ever read or learned, and uses her encyclopedic knowledge to help her people.

Tandoori uses her knowledge of agriculture to start a grow-house in camp where they grow plants and herbs that can be used to make medicines, as well as a garden for edible plants.

Tandoori also knows a lot about human psychology and can give a diagnosis of what problems people are having which helps her to give advice to Thalia when something might be wrong in camp.

.

Trivia:

Tandoori tends to use quotes and expressions from book to express what she is thinking or feeling.

Despite her knowledge of Earth from the countless books she's read, Tandoori prefers to stay in or close to camp rather than venture out into the woods.

Tandoori has a low voice that always sounds serious, no matter what she is saying.

Many people have called her a know-it-all. She takes it as a compliment.

Tandoori is not a fighter or hunter and has no training with weapons.

.

Relationships:

**Thalia Grace**

_"__For the record, I sincerely think that this is not one of your better ideas."_

Tandoori and Thalia knew each other in the Skybox before being sent to Earth. Tandoori's photographic memory was useful when Thalia needed to know the details of guard schedules and security cameras in order to get around the rules of the Prison Station. Thalia trusts Tandoori as an advisor and as someone to critique her decisions as she can always trust her sincerity. One of the reasons Tandoori stays so close to Thalia is because of Thalia's influence over the other prisoners, in the Skybox and now on the ground – being friend with a leader has its benefits.

**Antonia Sinclair**

Tandoori and Antonia have an antagonistic relationship that stems from the fact that they have a very limited understanding of each other. Tandoori is book-smart, understanding science subjects, but also literature, history, etc. Antonia on the other hand is tech-smart, understanding computers, programming, machinery, etc. They have very different views of the world and do not understand each other's viewpoints. They are both considered to be gifted children and neither of them likes to think that someone else is smarter than them.

**Iris Glass**

Tandoori and Glass or both non-fighters in camp and so are usually left in camp to do the more 'domestic' work that is to be done for the camp. They are not close friends but they get along well enough.

.

Quotes:

"It's not often that you are just being nice." – Tandoori to Thalia

"I think our schemer is scheming. Coming up with a Coup De Main, better known as a preemptive strike." – Tandoori about Thalia

"Please tell me you're not thinking what I think you're thinking." – Tandoori to Thalia

"I think I'll stay out of the line of fire for this one."

"Enough with the quotes already!" – Antonia to Tandoori

"I'm a thinker, not a fighter."

"You know, Einstein said that two things were infinite: the universe and human stupidity. And he wasn't sure about the universe."

"I'd rather stay here among the devils we know."

.

Character Theme Song: _Elastic Heart_ by Sia


	9. Isabeau Adams

**Character Profile: Isabeau Adams**

_ "__I talk a lot because you don't talk at all"_

_._

Title/Alias/Nickname: Bo

Kid

Age: 10/11

Family: Will Adams (father)

.

Physical Description:

Bo has silky light brown hair, usually pulled back in a ponytail or a braid, and has brown eyes. She is the youngest and smallest member of The 100.

.

Occupation: Forager (gathering food like fruit and nuts)

Weapon of Choice: Knife

.

Personality:

Bo is a very thoughtful and caring young girl, possibly to a fault. She is not one to complain or draw attention to herself. Though she is initially shy or hesitant around people she doesn't know, once Bo warms up to someone she is very talkative and inquisitive. Despite her young age, Bo is shown to be a good judge of character; though she always wants to see the good in people, she has a good instinct on who to trust and who not to trust. Bo is not as helpless as she might seem to be. She is a very resilient and resourceful child; though she is afraid of not knowing what could happen in a bad situation, she always tries to be brave. She doesn't want to have to be afraid and so finds ways of protecting herself, like being close to someone who can protect her and learning from them.

.

History:

On The Ark: Bo's mother died shortly after she was born. Bo was raised on Tesla Station (Power Station) by her father. She was arrested three months before The 100 were sent to the ground.

On The Ground: Bo does her best to avoid the older and possibly dangerous members of the group by lingering around Dax, a seventeen year old with a dangerous reputation, but a soft spot for little kids. She also grows closer to the other youngest members of The 100 who often work together foraging for food or doing jobs in camp. As Bo comes out of her shell more on the ground, she is much loved by the rest of The 100.

Prison Record: Spying &amp; Unauthorized Entry – Bo was arrested for using the Ark's ventilation system to get into restricted areas. She'd actually used the vent system to see into the Council Chamber and heard the Chancellor and council members talking about sending The 100 to Earth. Because of this, they put her in solitary in the Skybox so that she could not tell anyone.

.

Skills &amp; Strengths:

· Bo is a good judge of character. She also shows an intuitive survival instinct by staying close to someone who can protect her.

· Bo is good at going unnoticed when she needs to and sneaking into places that are off limits.

· Bo begins learning how to use a knife to fight and protect herself.

.

Trivia:

§ Bo's weaknesses are her age and size. She is the youngest and smallest member of The 100.

§ Bo carries around a stuffed toy turtle which she had with her in her cell in the Skybox. Her father told her that her mother gave it to Bo before she died. Bo has had it since she was a baby; it is the only connection she has to her family.

§ Bo likes drawing and colouring.

§ Bo sometimes sings to herself when she is scared to cover up that she is afraid and to make herself feel better.

§ Her favorite colour is light blue, like a clear blue sky.

.

Relationships:

**Dax Stanton**

_"__Anyone ever tell you that you talk too much kid?"_

Bo becomes attached to Dax after he punches one of the other older kids who was picking on her. Even though he ignored her at first, she took to following him around camp and sleeping near him – people leave Dax alone, and being around him means that they leave her alone too. Dax grudgingly starts to watch out for her and care about her. Bo trusts him and feels safe around him, though she does not always agree with him. Through being around Dax, Bo learns how to speak out and stand up for herself more. This actually annoys him because it means that she also argues with him more. Dax usually calls her Kid instead of by her name, even though (or especially because) it annoys her.

\- Relationship Theme Song: _Enemy Fire_ by Bea Miller

**Charlotte Vidovic**

Bo and Charlotte become friends on the ground as all of the youngest members of The 100 naturally gravitate towards each other. They often work together foraging for food, or doing work in camp. Something that Bo and Charlotte have in common is that they both have nightmares about some bad memory from the Ark.

**Carmen Bicondova**

Carmen is the leader of the group made up of the youngest members of The 100 who come together for safety in numbers. She is protective of Bo who is the youngest and smallest of them. Though they generally get along well, Bo disagrees with Carmen's more cynical worldview and her harsher, sometimes violent, reaction to threats.

.

Quotes:

Ø "Thanks for helping me." – Bo to Dax on their first night on the ground

Ø "My name is Bo, not Kid!" – Bo to Dax

Ø "Hey, where's the kid?" – Dax worried about Bo

Ø "Dax isn't so mean once you get used to him." – Bo about Dax

Ø "Everybody's afraid of you, but you don't look like a monster." – Bo to the grounder prisoner in the drop ship

Ø "Even though the world is dark, try to light a little part, don't go run and hide. Give a little of my heart, only then the beat will start, keepin' me in time. Life doesn't wait for long…" – Bo singing to herself

.

Character Theme Song: _Bully, Bully, Bully_ by Baby Kaely


	10. Darrius Arthur Xzavier

**Character Profile: Darrius Arthur Xzavier**

_"__Stay the hell out of my way."_

_._

Title/Alias/Nickname: DAX

Age: 17

Family: Dara Xzavier (mother)

Arthur Xzavier (father-deceased)

.

Physical Description:

Dax is taller than average, thinly built and lean but muscular. He has dark blue eyes and light brown hair. He usually wears his jacket with the hood up.

.

Occupation: Worker (on the Ark)

Builder/Hunter (on the ground)

Weapon of Choice: Knife/Spear

.

Personality:

Dax is a very territorial person with a bad temper and violent tendencies. He is quick to get caught up in anger and react with physical violence. He would often be the first to throw a punch in any conflict, or to jump into a fight even if it had nothing to do with him. He has no problem threatening people who annoy him or get in his way. Most people give him a wide berth. Dax looks out for himself and prefers to be alone. For someone he does care about though, Dax has a very strong protective instinct. His anger issues are far less pronounced when he is working on something and has a job to focus on.

.

History:

On The Ark: Dax was a worker on Factory Station where he lived with his mother who is a care giver in the Ark's Care Center for orphans. Dax had a somewhat troubled childhood as he was prone to fits of temper with little provocation. Because of his temper Dax often got in trouble growing up, and his mother sometimes made him help out in the Care Center to keep him out of trouble. He was arrested sometime in the last year before The 100 were sent to Earth.

On The Ground: Dax is a loner who the rest of the group knows not to mess with. With the conflict in leadership going on in the camp, he doesn't care who is in charge; he keeps to himself for the most part. On Arrival Day, Dax sees Bo, the youngest member of The 100, being picked on by some of the older kids and stopped them by punching one of them in the face. Since then, Bo has followed him around; he was at first annoyed by this, but reluctantly grows to care about her.

Prison Record: Murder – Dax was arrested for beating a man to death with his bare hands. He claimed that the man he killed had stolen from him.

.

Skills &amp; Strengths:

· Dax is physically very strong, and while he hasn't been trained for combat, he's pretty good in a fist fight. His size usually gives him the advantage.

· Dax is a good hunter; he has very good aim with a spear and can handle a knife.

· Dax is actually good with young children as his mother worked in the orphanage on the Ark and he often had to help her when he was growing up. It's not something he likes people to know about.

.

Trivia:

§ Dax's nickname comes from his initials. He doesn't like anyone using his real name. His mother is the only one who calls him Darrius.

§ His father died when he was about ten years old.

§ Dax has a bad temper; he likes to be left alone. His anger issues are a form of poor impulse control that could be diagnosed as a type of anger disorder called Volatile Anger, which involves sometimes-spontaneous bouts of excessive or violent anger.

.

Relationships:

**Dara Xzavier**

Dax's mother sees past her son's temper and violent outbursts. She believes that he is a good boy who just needs a calming influence, something to focus on besides his anger, (though this could be just a mother's love talking). Dax does care about his mother and wants to see her again.

**Isabeau Adams**

_"__Hey, where's the kid?"_

Dax is at first annoyed by Bo always following him around, but quickly gets used to her and watches out for her. He grows very protective of her and starts to take on a big brother role. Caring for Bo somewhat curbs his violent tendencies. She is the only one that he is close to, which is shown when he doesn't want to leave her alone when she is sick.

\- Relationship Theme Song: _Mockingbird_ by Eminem

.

Quotes:

Ø "A big guy with a short fuse…Bad combination."

Ø "Knock it off kid!" – Dax annoyed with Bo

Ø "Anyone ever tell you that you talk too much kid?" – Dax annoyed with Bo's talking

Ø "And I talk a lot because you don't talk at all!" – Bo getting mad at Dax

Ø "It's not funny! Help me." – Bo annoyed with Dax

Ø "That's what you get going off on your own kid." – Dax to Bo

Ø "He's not so bad once you get used to him." – Bo about Dax

Ø "Bo, go find Dax and tell him I said to keep a closer watch on you." – Thalia to Bo

.

Character Theme Song: _Monster_ by Skillet

* * *

.

**Author's Note:** Dax is a character originally featured in the show. He is only in one episode, 1x08 Day Trip. To read more about Dax and see what this character has been doing since Arrival Day, see my story "A Kitten And A Pitbull"


	11. Kayla Shumway

**Character Profile: Kayla Shumway**

_ "__A soldier does what they need to do."_

_._

Title/Alias/Nickname: Soldier Girl

Age: 17

Family: Commander Chen Shumway (father)

Kim Shumway (mother)

.

Physical Description:

Kayla is athletic with a toned build and is of Asian dissent, with dark brown eyes and brown hair that she always wears pulled back into a simple neat ponytail. She carries herself like a solider. Kayla wears a dark gray shirt with a black vest top.

.

Occupation: Guardsmen Cadet (on the Ark)

Head of Security (on the ground)

Weapon of Choice: Twin Swords

.

Personality:

Kayla is intelligent and has a calculating personality. Having trained for most of her life to be a guardsman and an officer, Kayla sees herself as a soldier and believes in rules, order and a chain of command. She is decidedly tough and strong willed, devoted to her cause, and has a single minded determination to accomplish anything she sets her mind to. This is particularly heightened by her desire prove herself to her father. Kayla is confident in her own capabilities, and is focused and not easily distracted. She is able to stay calm even in desperate situations. She possesses a very strong sense of duty and loyalty, though she acts more out of personal loyalties (such as to her father, or to her friends) than blind loyalties to the leadership of the Ark. She can be gravely serious and no nonsense if it is a topic that affects her emotionally. Kayla doesn't typically let emotions colour her judgment, but her strong sense of loyalty (especially to her father) can sometimes blind her. In the heat of battle, Kayla shows a cold demeanor and a cold blooded killer side (her training as a soldier coming to the forefront). When not in battle, contrasting with her usual demeanor as a soldier, Kayla shows a warm, kind and caring side. She is also very moral and highly driven. Without a sense of purpose to hold onto, she would be a very different person.

.

History:

On The Ark: Kayla is the daughter of a high ranking officer in the Ark Guardsmen and was instituted in guardsmen and officer training from a young age, which she excelled in. As she was always taught to be a soldier, Kayla grew up quickly and didn't socialize with many children her own age. She was arrested within the last year before The 100 were sent to Earth.

On The Ground: Kayla is recruited by Thalia as one of her fighters when the camp starts to divide between Thalia and Bellamy's leadership. Kayla becomes responsible for the security in and around camp. Even with the responsibility of protecting the rest of The 100, Kayla learns to act more like a teenager from her fellow delinquents.

Prison Record: Treason – Kayla took the blame for an act of treason that was committed by her father who, unknown to the leadership of the Ark, was working against the Chancellor and the Council. Her father was actually promoted to Commander of the Guard for (seemingly) turning in his own daughter, thus affirming his own loyalty to the Chancellor.

.

Skills &amp; Strengths:

· Kayla has been in Officer and Guardsman training for most of her life and is highly trained in the use of various types of firearms and other weaponry such as knives and swords. She is a near expert markswoman and swordswoman.

· Kayla also trained in martial arts, hand-to-hand and close quarters combat from an early age. She is an agile fighter, using her light weight and flexibility to her advantage. She is in peak physical condition, and can hold her own against the other top fighters in camp such as Emily Kane. She is skilled enough to go up against grounder warriors.

· Kayla was taught leadership and tactical skills by her father. She was one of the highest ranked cadets in Officer training on the Ark and often led the other cadets in their training exercises. On the ground, she now organizes and leads The 100's security teams.

· Kayla is a fairly good tracker and hunter.

.

Trivia:

§ Kayla's father was a Lieutenant in the Guardsmen, and was promoted to Commander of the Guardsmen sometime in the last year before The 100 were sent to the ground.

§ Kayla is one of the few among The 100 who have actually been trained for combat and firearms, as well as the less common weapons such as swords. She is one of the few in camp who carries her own personal sword with her at all times.

§ Kayla believes in structure and a chain of command, and even on the ground she is still in the habit of acting and talking like a soldier which earned her the nickname Soldier-Girl among The 100.

§ Kayla's mother was a primary school teacher on the Ark.

.

Relationships:

**Chen Shumway**

_"__You are a soldier. And a soldier does what they are told." _

Father and daughter are very much alike in personality, both driven with a strong sense of loyalty. Kayla loves her father and is fiercely, perhaps even blindly loyal to him. He had her in training for the Guard since she was a child; he taught her to be a soldier like him. She looked up to her father and always tried to live up to his expectations, never questioning him. While he was proud of her, he always continued to push her harder.

**Thalia Grace**

As Thalia's top soldier, Kayla is loyal and honest towards her. Even if she doesn't like Thalia's plans, she goes along with them. Thalia values Kayla for her skills and training, and eventually she starts to see her as a real friend. Kayla recognizes that Thalia is her friend as well as her leader; at first this is strange to her because she has always been a soldier and has never really had a close friend.

\- Relationship Theme Song: _Til The Casket Drops_ by ZZ Ward

**Bellamy Blake**

Kayla and Bellamy knew each other on the Ark from guardsman training, and they may have had a relationship. On the ground Kayla dislikes the way Bellamy goes about taking over the camp and thinks he isn't a good choice of leader. She does not trust him to make good decisions regarding leadership. It is hinted that they might still be attracted to each other though. Kayla's animosity towards Bellamy may be lessening as she shows that she does trust and care for him.

**Rileigh Byrne**

Kayla and Rileigh are both daughters of high ranking guardsman officers on the Ark and were both brought up to be officers as well. They have a lot of the same skills, but despite their similar upbringings they are very much opposites. Kayla is the soldier her father raised her to be, while Rileigh rebelled against her parents teachings. Kayla is very critical of Rileigh's wild-side, party-girl outlook on life and the fact that she doesn't take anything seriously. Rileigh thinks that Kayla needs to loosen up and act like a teenager instead of a soldier once in a while.

**Eli Jones**

As Kayla learns how to be more like a teenager, she starts a tentative relationship with Jones. Though Jones is on the opposite side of the divide in camp (he is one of Bellamy's enforcers) he doesn't abuse his position like some of the others on Bellamy's side. Kayla likes how he is calm and level-headed while also being adventurous and fun. Their relationship grows as the divide in the camp's leadership fades.

.

Quotes:

Ø "My dad had me in officer training since I was old enough to walk."

Ø "Guess you weren't exactly Daddy's good little soldier-girl if you ended up here." – Rileigh to Kayla

Ø "Come on Solider-Girl, let's see you push it." – Rileigh to Kayla when they are sparing

Ø "With my dad, saying that I was a good soldier was his way of saying 'I love you'." – Kayla about her father

Ø "I have my orders."

.

Character Theme Song:

_Salute_ by Little Mix

_This Is My City_ by Timothy Victor

* * *

.

**Author's Note**: The way I picture Kayla Shumway, she would be portrayed by the actress Jamie Chung. The character Kayla is sort of like a cross between Heaven Kogo from the TV mini-series 'Samurai Girl', and Channing from the TV Series 'Believe' (both roles played by Jamie Chung), as well as Nyssa Al-Ghul from the TV Series 'Arrow'.


	12. Rileigh Byrne

**Author's Note: **In Season 2 of The 100, there is a guard that seems to be a very dislikable character, the blonde guard called Major Byrne. What is she had a daughter among The 100? Take a look, let me know what you think.

.

* * *

**Character Profile: Rileigh Byrne**

_ "__Live like you're going to hell tomorrow."_

_._

Title/Alias/Nickname: Solider Girl

Age: 18

Family: Major Sharyn Byrne (mother)

.

Physical Description:

Rileigh has a square jaw, warm brown eyes and straight dark blonde hair that she wears loose with a part in the middle, or in two ponytails. She is tall, statuesque with a toned, muscled build and a tan complexion.

.

Occupation: Guardsman Cadet (on the Ark)

Fighter/Gunner (on the ground)

Weapon of Choice: Twin swords; Rifle

.

Personality:

Rileigh is very high-spirited and has a wild streak. She is exuberant, very expressive and shows a lack of restraint and respect for authority figures. She is also impulsive, uninhibited and flirtatious, not the type to be modest. Her overt femininity serves as a foil to her tomboyish, aggressive tendencies. She is often facetious – treating serious issues with inappropriate humour; she doesn't take many things too seriously and is far more concerned with having a good time than following the rules.

As most jobs on the Ark run in families and her parents were both guards, Rileigh was expected to be in the guard as well. She often felt that she didn't fit the mold of the daughter that her parents wanted. Rileigh had a fear of not living up to their expectations, of not being good enough. As a result, she can sometimes be "her own worst enemy" as she shows some self-sabotaging tendencies such as when she disregards rules or orders and does not act to the best of her ability (she can't actually fail if she isn't really trying). After her father's death and the growing distance and coldness between her and her mother, there is a vulnerable side to Rileigh that uses her brash outward appearance as a defense mechanism. Rileigh's approach to any relationship is to keep thing casual and easy; she doesn't like to risk her emotions or open herself up to being hurt.

.

History:

On The Ark: Raised on Alpha Station by parents who were both guards, and immersed in guardsman and officer training from a young age, Rileigh had a very strict upbringing that she rebelled against. After her father was killed on the job, Rileigh's mother became more distant, acting more like a commanding officer than a mother; treating Rileigh more like a soldier than a daughter. Rileigh's acting out and improper behaviour became more drastic; she was pushed to alcohol and drug use by the stress of her mother's rigid control and expectations. She was arrested for drug use six months before The 100 were sent to Earth.

On The Ground: Rileigh is one of the fighters in camp, one of the few who have been trained for combat. Thalia recruits Rileigh to her side along with other fighters in the camp when she begins to oppose Bellamy for leadership of The 100. As the possibility of war with the grounders intensifies, Rileigh begins to take her role as a soldier more seriously.

Prison Record: Drug Use/Possession of a Controlled Substance

.

Skills &amp; Strengths:

· Rileigh was trained to use firearms from a young age by her guardsman parents and is highly skilled in the use of various types of firearms. She is a near expert markswoman.

· Rileigh is also proficient with knives and swords – she is one of the few in camp who keeps their own personal sword with her at all times.

· Rileigh has also been trained in hand to hand combat, and is in peak physical condition. She can hold her own against the other top fighters in camp such as Kayla Shumway.

.

Trivia:

§ Rileigh's mother is a high ranking officer in the Ark Guardsmen – her title is 'Major'.

§ Rileigh's 18th birthday was on Arrival Day. If she had not been chosen to be one of The 100, she would have been executed. She is the oldest member of The 100, aside for Bellamy, as the others are all under 18.

§ Rileigh has feelings of inadequacy, and a fear of not being good enough for what other people need her to be.

§ Rileigh is a recovering addict and still struggles with resisting drug use and alcohol (such as the medicinal plants that are grown in camp and moonshine made in the camp's distillery).

§ Rileigh is one of the few among The 100 who have actually been trained for combat; She has the training of a soldier, but with the temperament of a volatile, insecure teenager. Her friends call her Soldier-Girl with humour.

.

Relationships:

**Sharyn Byrne**

_"__I swear, if that woman ever cracked a smile, her face would break."_

Mother and daughter have the kind of personalities that grate against each other. Rileigh's mother is very commanding and threatening, a sharp contrast to her daughter. Rileigh sees her as stiff and humourless. The last time they spoke to each other they argued over Rileigh's behaviour and why she was arrested. Her mother said she was a disappointment. Rileigh actually does want her mother's approval but doesn't believe that she will ever get it because she can't be the perfect soldier that her mother always wanted her to be.

\- Relationship Theme Song: _Don't Let Me Get Me_ by Pink

**Kayla Shumway**

_"__Come on Soldier-Girl, let's see you push it."_

Rileigh and Kayla share much of the same skill set as they are both children of officers in the Guard, and were brought up to be officers themselves. They have almost the same caliber of skills in fighting and weaponry. But despite the similarities in their upbringing, they are nearly polar opposites. Kayla wants to be a soldier while Rileigh rebels against it. Rileigh thinks that Kayla is too straightlaced and that she needs to loosen up, especially now that they are away from the rules of the Ark; Kayla is critical of Rileigh's carefree ways. Rileigh is somewhat envious of Kayla as she has the kind of relationship with her parents that Rileigh has never had; Kayla is the kind of soldier that Rileigh's mother wanted her to be.

\- Relationship Theme Song: _Loathing_ by Wicked

**Nathan Miller**

As they are both children of high ranking Guardsman Officer, Rileigh and Miller knew each other in passing on the Ark. On the ground, they are on opposite sides of the divide in camp – Rileigh becomes one of Thalia's soldiers; Miller becomes one of Bellamy's enforcers. Despite that, they have an attraction to each other, and sometimes flirt with each other.

\- Relationship Theme Song: _Black Widow_ by Iggy Azalea ft. Rita Ora

.

Quotes:

Ø "Rileigh is more party-girl than soldier-girl." – Thalia about Rileigh

Ø "She's a recovering addict with lethal combat skills. That is a dangerous combination." – Kayla about Rileigh

Ø "Humm…you're hot when you're hammered." – Rileigh to Miller

Ø "You're stiff, you're humourless; you're a control freak." – Rileigh arguing with her mother before she was arrested.

Ø "There is no end to the ways you disappoint me." – Rileigh's mother arguing with her

Ø "Rileigh is a hell of a lot smarter than she pretends to be."

.

Character Theme Song:

_Sexy, Naughty, Bitchy Me_ by Tata Young

_Warrior_ by Ke$ha

.

* * *

**Author's Note:** In appearance and attitude I see Rileigh as a cross between Iggy Azalea in the Vevo Certified SuperFanFest concert (you can look it up on YouTube), and Sara Lance from the TV Show 'Arrow'.


	13. Rachel Pierce

**Character Profile: Rachel Pierce**

_"__You can't kill someone who's already dead."_

_._

Title/Alias/Nickname: Six

Age: 16

Family: orphan

.

Physical Description:

Rachel is an athletic young woman with crinkly dark red hair and green eyes. She has a scar above her left eye, and often has a hostile look on her face. She wears elbow length glovelettes that cover scars on her arms from cutting herself. She is often seen carrying a knife.

.

Occupation: Tracker

Weapon of Choice: Hunting Knife

.

Personality:

After being repeatedly mistreated throughout her life, Rachel is aggressive, antagonistic and does not trust. Forceful and hot-tempered, Rachel has a very hardened, almost nihilist (pessimistic/destructive) personality. She isn't bothered by blood, violence, or even death. She often adopts a cynical and sarcastic demeanor towards anyone around her, curses regularly and makes crude jokes. Rachel is a perpetually angry person who appears to be very antisocial, keeping to the fringes of the group. The traumatic experiences of her past lead her to see people as either threats or targets – if someone is kind to her, she does not trust that the kindness is genuine. She displays some sociopathic tendencies that make other people feel uncomfortable around her. Rachel believes that she doesn't need anybody and is better off on her own, but deep down she's very lonely, wanting someone to be by her side showing that they care about her. On the outside, she can appear tough and snarky, but on the inside she is a damaged girl, secretive and distant.

.

History:

On The Ark: Rachel's mother broke the Ark's population laws and was executed along with Rachel's father after the baby girl was born. Rachel lived in the Ark's Care Center for orphans where she endured some discrimination for being an illegal child. One day when she was thirteen, she was found badly hurt, having been attacked by an unknown assailant. She was taken in as a foster child by the guardsman who found her and his wife after she was released from hospital. Her foster father, knowing that she'd been hurt before, taught her how to fight and how to handle a knife.

On The Ground: Rachel spends most of her time by herself, and often goes off exploring the woods alone. She doesn't give a damn about who is in charge of the camp. When she is outside of camp with a group, she shows a disregard for her own safety or anyone else's.

Prison Record: Six counts of Murder – Rachel brutally murdered six boys, stabbing each of them to death. (These boys had attacked her and put her in the hospital. She never told anyone what they did to her, but when she was released from the hospital, she killed them one by one in revenge and managed to evade arrest until the last one was dead.) The last four months that she spent in the Skybox were in solitary confinement for attacking a guard.

.

Skills &amp; Strengths:

· Rachel is an excellent tracker and hunter, one of the best in camp. She has excellent survival skills that were taught to her by her foster father.

· Rachel is skilled in using a knife; she knows how to kill efficiently with a knife.

.

Trivia:

§ Rachel was an illegal child as her mother broke the population laws when she got pregnant with her. Rachel never knew either of her parents as they were both executed right after she was born.

§ In the Skybox, Rachel was known by the nickname Six (for six counts of murder)

§ On the ground, Rachel always carries a hunting knife with her.

§ Rachel claims that her favorite game is 'Who's the better killer?'

§ Rachel doesn't have any friends among The 100. Some people are even afraid of her.

.

Relationships:

**Antonia Sinclair**

_"__Mind telling me why you're always by yourself?"_

Rachel is guided by her feelings of anger and mistrust, while Antonia is guided by intellect and logic. While both of them have a tendency to keep to themselves, Antonia's solitude comes from her constantly working to reestablish contact with the Ark, while Rachel's isolation is usually her wondering the woods alone. The phrase 'opposites attract' hold true for these two as they are drawn to each other while on a scouting mission.

\- Relationship Theme Song: _All The Things She Said_ by TATU

.

Quotes:

Ø "She was in a bad situation. I rescued her and raised her. She's a good girl." – Rachel's foster father

Ø "The name is Six, and I'm a new animal."

Ø "I may have sociopathic tendencies, but I'm not an idiot."

Ø "Do you even care if you live or die?" – Antonia to Rachel

Ø "You know, you're a hell of a lot smarter than you let people think." – Antonia to Rachel

.

Character Theme Song:

_Fear _by Pauley Perrette

_Animal_ by Keke Palmer


	14. Emily Santos

**Character Profile: Emily Santos**

_"__A fight's always more fun when the other person can hit back."_

_._

Title/Alias/Nickname: Santos

Emmi (when she was younger)

Age: 17

Family: Maria Santos (mother)

Joseph Santos (father)

.

Physical Description:

Santos is Hispanic. She is a tall girl with a slightly roundish oval face with full lips and deep set hooded eyes. Her wavy dark brown hair, which is usually worn down, compliments her olive complexion. She has an athletic body type.

.

Occupation: Officer-in-training (on the Ark)

Fighter (on the ground)

Weapon of Choice: Throwing Knives

.

Personality:

Santos was an ambitious young girl who wanted to rise from her position of just another worker; she wanted to be seen as someone important, but when she was young, she didn't think she ever would be. Growing up starved for attention as her parents were always busy working, Santos has a tendency to become fixated and obsessive about whoever she latches onto. She is intelligent and cunning and has a very determined personality, willing to work hard at getting what she wants. However, her innate sense of jealousy of those who have what she doesn't has only grown as she got older, and it makes her extremely confrontational. She feels a need to prove that she is as good as or better than the people around her, as though everything in life is a competition that she is terrified of losing. Santos suffers from an inferiority complex, marked by aggressive behavior in compensation.

.

History:

On The Ark: Santos was raised on Hydra Station by parents who were caring but who didn't have much time for her as they were always busy working. Her father was a low level maintenance worker. In hard times, Santos' mother suffered from a small level of disassociation with reality, and buried herself in the beliefs of the congregation to cope with harsh realities. A friend of Santos' father got her into officer training as a favour, an opportunity for her to gain a higher position than worker if she successfully completed the training. It was in officer training that she first met Emily Kane. Emily helped her to fit in among the other recruits from the higher stations who were not very welcoming to a worker's kid from one of the lower station like Hydra Station.

On The Ground: As she was from Hydra Station, the station responsible for the flow of the Ark's water supply where her parents were workers, Santos was able to help is setting up a water filtration system for The 100's camp. Additionally, Santos is often seen among those training in weapons and combat. She also acts out in anger against her former friend Emily Kane.

Prison Record: Assault – Santos was arrested for assaulting Iris Glass when she became jealous that Emily was teaching Glass to fight and spending time with her the way that they used to. Emily was the one who had her arrested.

.

Skills &amp; Strengths:

· Santos is extremely skilled with knives and can throw with extreme accuracy and also use them in close combat. She is highly feared because of her knife-throwing techniques. In training in camp, she is known to never miss a target.

· She is skilled in forms of hand to hand combat such as judo and jujitsu.

· As her parents were both workers on Hydra Station, Santos learn much about the water flow systems on the Ark. This knowledge allowed her to assist in constructing a water system for The 100's camp.

.

Trivia:

§ Santos is always called by her last name.

§ Santos is bilingual; she speaks English and Spanish. She often spoke exclusively in Spanish with her mother.

§ Her mother is a part of the Ark's congregation run by Emily Kane's grandmother.

§ Somethings that Emily Santos and Emily Kane had in common: they both attended congregation services, and they both learned languages other than English.

§ Santos has issues such as jealousy and obsession that she sometimes takes to extremes. Her mental issues are probably inherited from her mother.

§ Her deadly knife throwing skills, combined with her slight mental problems, ensure that others find her somewhat intimidating.

§ She carries a small array of knives on a black vest.

§ Santos develops an envy and hatred of Emily Kane and her friends and she blames Emily for running her life and getting her arrested.

§ Santos' favorite colour in dark blue.

.

Relationships:

**Emily Kane**

_"__Well look what the crazy dragged in."_

Emily Santos and Emily Kane met when Santos' father got her into officer training. On her first day of combat training, Santos volunteered to go up against Emily when none of the other cadets would and she lost, badly. Emily offered to help her with her fighting; they became friend and discovered that they had other things in common besides their name. Santos took pride in having a friend who was a councilor's kid, somebody important. After a while, Santos became obsessive about spending time with Emily, and she was jealous and resentful whenever Emily said she was with her other friends. Santos was also envious of Emily's superior skills in officer training, as well as her higher position in the Ark's hierarchy. She also grew extremely competitive, turning even the smallest thing into a competition, like she felt she had to prove that she was as good as or better than Emily. Their friendship deteriorated.

**Leo Valdez**

Leo develops a crush on Santos when they meet on the ground, and though she doesn't have real romantic feelings for him, she develops an attachment to him as she enjoys the attention he gives her and the fact that it is easy to get him to do what she wants.

.

Quotes:

Ø "Don't pick a fight until you learn how" – Emily Kane to Santos when they first met

Ø "That fight with Santos, it looked like it was personal." – Danny asking Emily about Santos

Ø "She blames me for ruining her life." – Emily Kane about Santos

Ø "That girl is at least three different kinds of crazy, maybe four." – Emily Kane about Santos

Ø "She is in definite need of psychiatric attention."

.

Character Theme Song: _Gangster _by Kat Dahlia


	15. Daniel Desai

**Character Profile: Daniel Desai**

_"Oh, you're gonna love this one."_

**.**

Title/Alias/Nickname: Danny

Age: 17

Family: Karen Desai (mother)

.

Physical Description:

Danny has dark brown eyes and long, dark brown hair that falls over his shoulders and is usually tied back into a low ponytail. His skin tone is light brown/tan in color. He is in good shape, well-muscled, handsome and usually has an easy smile on his face. He's generally considered very attractive.

.

Occupation: Bellamy's enforcer/Thalia's spy

Weapon of Choice: Knife

.

Personality:

Danny is laid-back and exceedingly cool, with an easy sense of humor; a free spirited fun loving kind of guy. That plus his striking good looks allows him to effortlessly charm people. He is confident, charismatic and convincing; He attracts people very easily. He is shown to be nice and friendly to most people, but can be mysterious as he is keeping many secrets, not all of them his. Danny can give the appearance of being shallow, though in truth he feels deeply about the people he cares about. He also shows a sensitive side at times, caring about what other people are going through when something bad happens. He is well liked by the rest of The 100.

.

History:

On The Ark: Danny is from Arrow Station and was in the Skybox for three years before The 100 were sent to Earth.

On The Ground: Danny becomes a spy for Thalia on Arrival Day, keeping tabs on Bellamy and letting her know whatever move he is making. When Bellamy started convincing people to take off their wristbands, Danny removed his to convince Bellamy that he was on his side. This is how Thalia often has an advantage over Bellamy in the struggle for who is in control of the camp.

Danny also starts a relationship with Emily Kane.

Prison Record: Murder – Danny was framed for a murder that he did not commit. Though actually innocent of the crime, he used the reputation it gave him to make some of the more dangerous people in lock-up think that he was one of them. This gave him protection in prison.

.

Skills &amp; Strengths:

· Danny has an excellent poker face; he is a very good liar and is good at keeping secrets. He's also a pretty good poker player.

· Danny has a knack for telling people exactly what they want to hear, and getting them to do what he wants while letting them think that it was their idea in the first place.

· He is very strong and a quick and clever fighter when he needs to be.

.

Trivia:

§ Danny was in lock-up for 3 years.

§ Danny is the first one to call Emily Kane 'Warrior Princess' (for her fighting skills as well as her position as a councilor's daughter), a nickname that is taken up by the rest of The 100.

§ His favorite colors are red and dark green.

§ He has dyslexia.

.

Relationships:

**Emily Kane**

_"__I think that's the first time I've seen you really laugh."_

Danny is interested in finding out who Emily really is when she isn't putting on a persona. When things between them start to get more personal, she is resistant, but Danny is persistent in wanting a relationship with her. He claims that sometimes, when he's with her, he can see a crack in her wall, and he can see a look she gives him that shows him she does treasure her relationship with him.

\- Relationship Theme Song: _Masquerade_ by Eric Saade

**Thalia Grace**

Danny works for Thalia as a spy because he knew her in prison on the Ark and he trusts her.

**Bellamy Blake**

Though Danny is spying on Bellamy, he doesn't actually have any animosity towards him.

.

Quotes:

Ø "You could get any girl in this camp, and _she's_ the one you want?" – Atom to Danny about Emily

Ø "I'm pretty sure nobody handles Emily but Emily." – Danny about Emily

Ø "Just be there, be around her; let her know that you're not giving up. But not in a stalking way." – Glass giving Danny advice about Emily

Ø "Wow, those walls you got there are tough." – Danny to Emily

Ø "The guy who plays for both sides with the girl who takes no sides. Somehow that fits perfectly." – Thalia about Danny and Emily

.

Character Theme Song: _Demons _by Imagine Dragons


	16. Atom Ward

**Character Profile: Atom Ward**

_"__There's always a market open"_

.

Title/Alias/Nickname:

Age: 17

Family: unknown

.

Physical Description:

Atom has short curly black hair and blue eyes and is average height. He has the very faint outline of a beard around his jaw and often has a disgruntled look on his face.

.

Occupation: Enforcer

Weapon of Choice: Knife

Death: Acid Fog (severely burned by the fog; mercy killed by Clarke)

.

Personality:

Atom is a follower with a submissive and loyal personality. He is defiant of the "official" authority figures on the Ark (the guards and the council), but seeks the approval of people who have some kind of power or influence in other areas, people that he looks up to. Due to betrayals that he has experienced in the past, Atom now also has a very furtive attitude; he is secretive and cautious. He is not so quick to trust and his allegiance can shift to suit his own needs. His instinct for self-preservation leads him to follow the lead of whoever is in charge to ensure his own spot in the new hierarchy. He follows orders. And he is not above using, and possibly abusing, whatever authority he thinks he has. It can at times lead him to disregard other people's feelings. But he also has a more compassionate and independent side that comes out when he deeply cares about something or someone.

.

History:

On The Ark: Atom grew up in a worker family on one of the lower stations. His neighbor Colton, an older boy that Atom looked up to when he was a kid, got him involved in illegal trading when he was thirteen. Atom was arrested within the last year before The 100 were sent to Earth.

On The Ground: Atom becomes one of Bellamy's top enforcers on Day 1 on the ground. Bellamy also gives Atom the job of keeping his sister Octavia in camp and not letting anyone touch her. He ended up getting caught kissing her. For disobeying him, Bellamy had Atom strung up in a tree from which Thalia cut him down and recruited him as a spy to keep an eye on Bellamy.

Prison Record: Black Market Trading – Atom was arrested for the illegal buying and selling of items that should have gone to the redistribution center. He was actually working with Colton, a crooked guardsman. When his illegal activities were suspected, Colton set Atom up to be caught with the goods and take the blame.

.

Skills &amp; Strengths:

· Atom is skilled in theft and at black market trading.

· On the ground, he learns how to hunt.

.

Trivia:

§ Atom was in the Skybox for eleven months.

§ Atom is the fifth member of The 100 to die. (The others were Glenn and Troy who died in the drop ship crash, and Trina and Pascal who were killed by acid fog)

.

Relationships:

**Colton McKinnon**

_"__Stick with me kid. I'll show you the ropes_."

Colton was Atom's neighbor and friend, someone he looked up to when he was a kid. Colton became a guard and got young Atom involved in illegal trading. He taught him the skills to operate in the black market. When Colton was suspected of illegal activity, he set up Atom to take the blame. That betrayal cut deep and landed Atom in Prison Station.

**Bellamy Blake**

_"__Atom took his punishment. Let it go."_

Atom at first obeys Bellamy's orders like a good soldier. This becomes strained when Bellamy punishes Atom for disobeying orders not to touch Octavia. The feeling of betrayal when Bellamy strung him up in a tree for kissing Octavia reopened old wounds of the feeling of betrayal when Colton set him up to be arrested. Atom felt that he couldn't count on Bellamy and no longer trusted him as a friend or a leader and so agreed to spy on him for Thalia.

**Octavia Blake**

_"__It's okay. We've got nothing but time."_

Atom at first sees Octavia as a brat and is annoyed at having to watch over her, but they develop a mutual deep attraction to each other. There relationship is cut short by Bellamy's reaction to seeing them together. Atom starts to ignore and avoid Octavia to avoid more trouble with her brother. Octavia is angered by this and blames Bellamy. Atom dies with their issues unresolved leaving her very sad about what happened.

**Thalia Grace**

Atom turned to Thalia for protection when he no longer trusted Bellamy. She uses him as a tool to keep tabs on Bellamy. They were not really friends, but she is saddened by his death, and this in part makes her realize that for everyone's sake, she and Bellamy have to at least try to work together in order to protect the camp.

.

Quotes:

Ø "I'm gonna make your life a living hell." – Octavia to Atom

Ø "You're too hot to be my brother's bitch." – Octavia to Atom

Ø "I'm nobody's bitch." – Atom to Octavia

Ø "One of these days you'll realize you can't control me." – Octavia to Atom

Ø "That guy you were with, did you know he was in for murder?" – Atom to Octavia

Ø "Looks like you could use some new friends." – Thalia to Atom

Ø "Please…kill me…please" – Atom to Bellamy when he is burned by the acid fog

.

Character Theme Song: _I'm So Sorry_ by Imagine Dragons


	17. Eli Jones

**Character Profile: Eli Jones**

_ "__Now we can kick some grounder ass!"_

_._

Title/Alias/Nickname: Jones

Age: 17/18

Family: Rita Jones (mother)

.

Physical Description:

Jones has dark skin, dark brown eyes and short black hair. He is muscular, broad shouldered and of average height. He usually wears a black hoodie.

.

Occupation: Navigator

Gunner

Weapon of Choice: Rifle

.

Personality:

Jones is a man of action, willing to fight back against a perceived threat, or when he thinks someone else is wrong. However he is also very grounded and realistic, and knows when not to pick a fight that he or his people are unlikely to win. He is thoughtful, straight forward, and level-headed, but with a good sense of humour. Contrary to his seemingly tough exterior, John is unusually perceptive, with an uncanny ability to guess the thoughts of those around him. He will say what he is thinking. He sometimes serves as the voice of reason for others, stopping them from making rash decisions, but he is also adventurous and fun-seeking. Jones has a strong sense of self, and finds a good balance between responsibility and fun. He is someone who seems to be fully aware of and comfortable with his own place in the scheme of things.

.

History:

On The Ark: Jones is originally from Phoenix Station. He was arrested within the last year before The 100 were sent to the ground.

On The Ground: Jones becomes one of Bellamy's loyal followers, but doesn't abuse his position like some of Bellamy's other top enforcers have. He is much better liked than others like John Murphy or John Mbege who use their authority to bully others. Though Jones isn't overly aggressive, the rest of The 100 knows not mess with him; he can hold his own if he has to.

Prison Record: It is as yet unknown what Jones was arrested for.

.

Skills &amp; Strengths:

· Jones is the best navigator among The 100. He uses the stars and landmarks to navigate when on scouting missions and helps with constructing the maps of the land around the camp. He also teaches others how to navigate.

· He is also one of their hunters; he learns fairly quickly how to hunt with a spear.

· Jones is very perceptive and is good with people. This makes him good at managing people, keeping them in line, and enforcing the rules in camp.

.

Trivia:

§ Jones is always called by his last name by the rest of The 100.

§ § Jones was in lockup for 20 months.

.

Relationships:

**Bellamy Blake**

Jones is one of Bellamy's top enforcers in camp (below Murphy and Mbege). He sometimes serves as an advisor and the voice of reason for Bellamy when he is being impulsive and not thinking his actions through, though Jones usually does support Bellamy's decisions.

**Kayla Shumway**

Jones takes a liking to Kayla who is very resistant to a relationship as she sees herself as a soldier and takes that role very seriously. He helps Kayla learn that there's more to her than the soldier she was trained to be; he teaches her to act more like a teenager – to relax and have some fun once in a while. He likes that she is tough and capable, and not the kind of girl to play mind games. He becomes someone that she can rely on.

\- Relationship Theme Song: _What Makes you Beautiful_ by One Direction

**Albert Ameen**

When Bellamy and Thalia call a truce in their conflict over leadership of the camp, Jones and Alby, as each of their top enforcers, both become responsible for enforcing the new rules and keeping the peace in camp as the divide among their people dissolves. They become friends and work well together and are both respected by the rest of The 100.

.

Quotes:

Ø "What do we say when they ask about Trina and Pascal?" – Jones to Bellamy

Ø "What the hell was that?" – Jones about the acid fog

Ø "Try pretending to have fun, and you might just have a little by accident." – Jones to Kayla

.

Character Theme Song: _On My Way_ by Charlie Brown


	18. Albert Ameen

**Character Profile: Albert Ameen**

_ "__If you ain't scared, you ain't human."_

_._

Title/Alias/Nickname: Alby

Age: 17/18

Family: orphan

.

Physical Description:

Alby is a dark-skinned boy with dark eyes, short-cropped black hair. His face is clean shaven, and has an athletic build. He is handsome, but often has a surly look on his face.

.

Occupation: Builder; Hunter

Weapon of Choice: Bow &amp; Arrow

.

Personality:

Alby is one of the more mature, responsible members of The 100 and has a very stoic personality. He has a no-nonsense outlook on life and knows how to prioritize what is needed over personal wants. He doesn't have much of a sense of humour, but he does have a strong sense of justice and honor. Alby is a hard worker who believes in people earning what they have. As part of the working force, Alby feels strongly about the issues between different social classes on the Ark; how workers are often belittled or overlooked by those with a higher status. However, he does not let his anger over these instances overrule his good sense. He is able to isolate his emotions from his ability to think logically and is a calm assertive influence over his fellow delinquents. He is a disciplined and level-headed person who tries to approach everything with a calm demeanor, even in times of crisis. Alby shows his cunning, intelligence, adaptability as The 100 adjust to living on the ground, having to develop their own society.

.

History:

On The Ark: Alby is from Factory Station. After his father died when he was thirteen, Alby moved in with a friend so that he didn't have to live in the Care Center. Before he was arrested, he was dating a girl from Phoenix Station (one of the higher stations on the social scale) whose parents did not approve of him because he was 'just a worker with no real future' like most people on Factory Station.

On The Ground: Alby is one of Thalia's followers, enforcing her rules and making sure that people stay in line. He supervises much of the building in camp and also leads out hunting parties. He also begins a relationship with Clarisse.

Prison Record: Assault – While in a heated argument with his girlfriend, she fell down a flight of stairs and was injured. Though her fall was accidental, her family had Albert charged with assault.

.

Skills &amp; Strengths:

· Alby was among the first to try his hand at hunting; he becomes one of The 100's best hunters.

· Alby's best weapon is a bow and arrow that he uses for hunting; he picked up on archery fairly quickly. He also learns how to use guns and rifles.

· Alby shows leadership skills as he keeps order and enforces the rules in camp, supervises building, and leads hunting and scouting teams.

· Alby is strong and muscular and knows how to handle himself in a fight well enough, despite not having been trained.

.

Trivia:

§ Alby is one of the oldest and strongest of the 100.

§ The other members of The 100 respect him and he has some influence over them, which is why Thalia entrusts him to oversee construction in camp and to lead scouting trips.

.

Relationships:

**Thalia Grace**

Alby is Thalia's top enforcer in camp. He respects how she takes control of the situation and the way she leads without abusing her authority, looking out for everyone's interests and not just herself. He is also protective of her because he believes that they need a leader like her rather than someone like Bellamy who says that people can do 'whatever the hell they want' without consequences.

**Clarisse La Rue**

Alby and Clarisse meet as they are both go on the first hunting trip on Day 2 on the ground. Returning to camp with their catch they are greeted by cheers from the hungry teens looking forward to their first meal on the ground. Clarisse is not used to receiving praise, but Alby tells her to just relax and enjoy it. They grow closer from then on, often going on hunting or scouting missions together.

**Eli Jones**

When Thalia and Bellamy call a truce in their conflict over leadership of the camp, Alby and Jones, as each of the leaders' top enforcers, both become responsible for keeping the peace and enforcing the new rules in camp as the divide among their people dissolves. They become good friends as they work together.

.

Quotes:

Ø "Let's all take a step back before we do something we regret." – Alby breaking up an argument between Clarisse, Annabeth Chase and Emily Kane.

Ø "Let's hear it for our hunters!" – Thalia congratulating Alby's hunting party

Ø "They're not gonna bite. Smile. Enjoy it while you can." – Alby telling Clarisse to relax when everyone cheers for them

.

Character Theme Song: _Savior Divine_ by Busy Signal


	19. Clarisse La Rue

**Character Profile: Clarisse La Rue**

_ "__If you want something done right…"_

_._

Title/Alias/Nickname:

Age: 17/18

Family: unnamed father

unnamed daughter

.

Physical Description:

Clarisse is tall and imposing. She has light brown hair, usually kept in a braid, and wide set brown eyes. She almost always looks angry or has an arrogant sneer on her face.

.

Occupation: Hunter

Weapon of Choice: Spear

.

Personality:

Clarisse is a conflicted young woman, defensive, foul-mouthed and hot tempered, and tomboyish. She reacts to extreme circumstances or situations out of her control with anger, lashing out at those around her and treating others with contempt or disdain in order to distance herself from them. Clarisse is not used to receiving praise or any kind of positive recognition. Suspicious and distrustful of others, she feels comfort in isolation, keeping only a few trusted friends close, though she does have some influence over a number of the other prisoners in the Skybox. Clarisse is often considered a bully, and is noted to always look angry or unhappy. She is both arrogant and prideful, her pride sometimes getting in the way of good sense; she is insistent on always doing everything for herself and that she doesn't need anyone's help. Her father taught her not to rely on other people – if you want something done right, do it yourself. She is extremely confident in her own abilities and shows herself to be tenacious and strong-willed. She has a very sarcastic attitude and is mostly independent. She doesn't like showing any sign of her own distress, fear, or anything that could be interpreted as weakness, and often covers up these feelings with bouts of anger or aggressive behaviour. However it is shown that Clarisse also has a compassionate side, such as when she feels guilt over killing a helpless animal the first time she goes hunting. She also demonstrates considerable loyalty to her people in times of war, is brave and fierce in a battle, and shows a strong protectiveness of the younger kids. Though Clarisse matures remarkably over time, she still has an ever-present dark side.

.

History:

On The Ark: Clarisse was raised by both of her parents on Phoenix Station until her mother got sick and died. Her father taught her to be self-reliant and not to depend on anyone to be there for her.

On The Ground: Clarisse is initially seen as a bully, someone that other people don't really want around. She goes with the others on the first hunting expedition because she didn't trust them to get the job done. She becomes an excellent hunter and over time is valued for her skills that keep the camp fed. She also begins a relationship with Alby.

Prison Record: Violation of Population Law – Clarisse violated the Ark's population laws when she had a child while underage. Her daughter is two years old and lives in the Ark's orphanage. Clarisse hasn't seen her since she was born.

.

Skills &amp; Strengths:

· She is one of the best hunters among The 100. Clarisse has a strong throwing arm and is very good with a spear. She can throw a spear for distance with accuracy.

· Clarisse is a fierce and daring warrior, and is all too aware of this, taking extreme pride to the point of hubris in her own skills.

.

Trivia:

§ Clarisse was one of the first hunters in The 100's camp.

§ She is incompetent with a bow, but very good with a spear or a knife.

.

Relationships:

**Albert Ameen**

Despite both of them being people that are not exactly open, Clarisse and Alby grow closer to each other after they are both praised as hunters who brought The 100 their first meal. Clarisse is not accustomed to receiving positive recognition, but Alby tells her to relax and just enjoy it as she has earned it. They often go on hunting or scouting missions together.

**Emily Kane**

Clarisse shows resentment and animosity towards Emily for being the Vice Chancellor's daughter, saying that Emily wouldn't know how to work hard or do things for herself like those who are workers. She is quickly proven wrong when she and Emily are on the same hunting team. Clarisse is also impressed by Emily's skill in fighting and with weapons.

**Annabeth Chase**

_"__Who invited her along?"_

Clarisse and Annabeth are both antagonistic towards each other, hinting at an unpleasant past history. Clarisse find Annabeth's sunshiny personality to be annoying as Annabeth gives the appearance of someone who has never suffered hardship. But in truth, Annabeth has an inner core that is far more hardened than Clarisse's outer shell. Clarisse comes to recognize this eventually.

.

Quotes:

Ø "Clarisse La Rue. Let's just say she's not exactly someone you want to know." – Tandoori about Clarisse

Ø "Surprised you're coming along Kane. Is her Highness going to do a real job like one of the workers?" – Clarisse to Emily Kane

Ø "Figures you'd have a thing for snakes." – Clarisse to Emily

.

Character Theme Song: _Somewhere I Belong_ by Linkin Park


	20. Goldine Lockheart

**Character Profile: Goldine Lockhart**

_"__Kids can be so cruel."_

_._

Title/Alias/Nickname: Blondie

Age: 17

Family: Silvia Lockhart (mother)

.

Physical Description:

Despite her nickname, Blondie has long curly raven black hair, and dark twinkling eyes. She always has a smile on her face (This smile can be deceptive). She looks like a very mischievous angel. Blondie has an unconventional sense of fashion, often cutting and resewing her clothes into a unique style.

.

Occupation: Maintenance Engineer (on the Ark)

Weapons Forger (on the ground)

Weapon of Choice: Tomahawk (Ax)

.

Personality:

Blondie is vibrant, enthusiastic, and bubbly; a free-spirit who is easily able to make friends with people she just met. Blondie is very sensitive to when other people have an issue or personal problem; but she is also uninterested in what those problems are. Instead she simply has a way of making people feel better, the bright side of her personality being contagious. She makes jokes and laughs easily, and has a magnetic personality that attracts admiration from people around her. She also has a witty and seductive side. A girl in love with the idea of love, Blondie is very forward and flirtatious. She is a very captivating girl who can be both unpredictable and hedonistic (self-indulgent/pleasure-seeking). Blondie is well liked among the other members of The 100 (especially the boys). She is not the least bit self-conscious and likes the attention that she gets.

Blondie has poor impulse control which leads her to act recklessly and irresponsibly; she's been called an adrenaline junkie for some of her wilder stunts. Blondie rejects conformity to the status quo. It's not that she is an anarchist; she just doesn't see anything wrong with the way she does things. The highpoints of her personality are equaled by her low points – instances of lethargy or sadness. The extremes that her personality goes to, whether positive or negative, can be unpredictable, brought on by seemingly small inconsequential things, and can pass as quickly as it came on. To other people, it just seemed that she is overdramatic.

Though she may seem very erratic or disordered, Blondie is eager to help and participate in everything. She is good at working with her hands, and is used to working hard; when she has a job to do, she will get it done well. Blondie is someone who would want to live her dreams no matter what (though what those dreams are is anyone's guess). She is someone who is very unafraid of the world – no matter how bad the circumstances, she will find the opportunity to celebrate just being alive. Nobody can really tell whether Blondie has some disconnection from harsh reality…or if she really is just that exuberant. Beneath her erratic, happy-go-lucky exterior is a very fierce young warrior. In times of trouble, she is brave and selfless, willing to put her life on the line for the sake of others.

.

History:

On The Ark: Blondie is from Factory Station where her father was a maintenance worker and her mother was a seamstress. Blondie also worked in maintenance along with her father.

On The Ground: Despite Blondie's joy at being free of the rules and restraints of the Ark, she does not join the crowd in taking off her wristband to ensure that the Ark doesn't come down.

Blondie's job among The 100 is making any kind of weapons or tools that they need from whatever material they have. She makes an ax for herself, fashioned like a tomahawk.

Prison Record: Some reckless stunt of hers landed her in lockup (Specifics Unknown)

.

Skills &amp; Strengths:

· Blondie worked as a maintenance worker on Factory Station; she knows how to handle different kinds of tools and machinery. She understands the science behind the work that she does.

· Blondie is creative and puts that creativity to good use making weapons and tools for the rest of The 100 – like a spring loaded blade that can be strapped to someone's arm hidden under their clothes.

· Blondie also know how to handle a needle and thread for sewing. Her mother taught her to repair her own clothes. Blondie often cut and re-stitched her clothes into her own unique style. She likes to stand out.

· Her skill with a needle and thread could also come in handy for stitching wounds.

· She is a fast learner and a good fighter. She is also athletic.

.

Trivia:

§ Blondie dislikes her given name, Goldine Lockhart. People used to tease her that it sounds like Goldilocks from the old children's story. Turning the joke back on them, she got her friends to start calling her Blondie. She never uses her given name; none of The 100 even know what it is.

§ Blondie's impulse control issues and extremes of emotion and behaviour could be diagnosed as Mild Bipolar Disorder.

§ Her favourite tool to work with was a blowtorch.

§ Blondie always wears a pair of goggles that she used when she was a worker on the Ark, usually pushed up on her forehead of strapped to her arm. She uses them now on the ground when she is working to forge new weapons and other tools.

§ Blondie likes to sing, though she is not very good at it.

§ She is an animal lover.

.

Relationships:

**Silvia Lockhart**

Blondie often clashed with her mother about many things – from the name her mother gave her, to her daughter's unconventional style and unwillingness to conform. Her mother Silvia liked to think of them as higher than their status of workers on Factory Station and wanted her daughter to act like a 'proper young lady', and constantly criticized her for her seemingly erratic behavior.

\- Relationship Theme Song: _Pity Party_ by Melanie Martinez

**Zoe Monroe**

Blondie and Monroe are both from Factory Station and both worked in maintenance. They work together using their experience to help maintain The 100's camp, fortifying the wall when an attack seems inevitable.

**Ember Sans Souci**

Blondie thinks that it's fun to oppose Ember's much more cynical outlook and try to get her to see the glass as half full instead of half empty. They play a game where Ember would name something bad and Blondie would find the bright side of it. Despite the vast differences in their personalities and world views, Ember and Blondie are good friends, possible because they balance each other out and keep each other grounded.

\- Relationship Theme Song: _Mad Hatter_ by Melanie Martinez

.

Quotes:

Ø "Might as well go out with a bang"

Ø "Doesn't anything ever get you down?" – Monroe to Blondie

Ø "That is what happens when you give a machine gun to an adrenaline junkie!" – Ember about Blondie.

Ø "That girl has all the subtlety of a flying ax." – Rileigh about Blondie

Ø "You know for a nice girl…you sure don't kiss like one." – some boy in camp to Blondie

Ø "Can anyone ever get her to shut up?"

Ø "Why is that girl running loose without medication?"

.

Character Theme Song:

_Liberty Walk_ by Miley Cyrus

_Enjoy The Ride_ by Krewella


	21. Carmen Bicondova

**Character Profile: Carmen Bicondova**

_"They can't kill me if they can't catch me."_

_._

Title/Alias/Nickname: Cat

Age: 13

Family: orphan

.

Physical Description:

Carmen has frizzy shoulder length brown hair and wide set hazel eyes. She has dimples when she smiles that give her a sweet (misleading) innocent look.

.

Occupation:

Weapon of Choice: Knife

.

Personality:

Carmen is a very resourceful and deceptive young girl, with an unflinching ability to accept harsh realities and necessity. She is usually mistaken to be powerless and innocent, but she is actually very cunning and can be dangerous if she wants to be, even willing to inflict harm on others to protect herself. She is prepared to do whatever she needs to do to survive. Carmen is considerably mature for her age as she proves herself to be very focused and level-headed when there is something that she wants. She is naturally suspicious of other people and can be stubborn and untrusting at times, preferring to look out for herself rather than to rely on 'adults'. Though there is some part of her that wants what all children want – to be taken care of – she is used to fending for herself. She pushes through all of her problems with a very strong will. She is a feisty young girl, very cheeky, with a mischievous nature and a sometimes dark sense of humour, making light of things when tragedy strikes. Although she can sometimes be selfish in looking out for her own interests and is very guarded against other people, Carmen is also shown to have a sense of honor, loyalty, and is capable of being selfless such as when she tries to take care of the children who are younger than her. She loves adventure and nature and feels wonder at the new life that she and her friends have on the ground. When her walls are down she can behave childlike and callow (immature). Carmen quickly shows herself to be both independent and wild-spirited.

.

History:

On The Ark: Carmen was orphaned at a young age and grew up in the Care Center where the younger children were often bullied into giving up their rations to the older kids. She turned to stealing and scavenging to survive and to help some of the other younger orphans. She was recruited by Nygel, a black market trader, to steel things that could be sold on the black market in exchange for extra ration points and other items that orphans do not usually have access to. Carmen was arrested six months before The 100 were sent to Earth.

On The Ground: Carmen adopts much the same survival techniques that she used on the Ark. She becomes the leader of the group made up of the youngest members of The 100 who come together for safety in numbers against the older criminals. She enjoys exploring and learning to fight.

Prison Record: Scavenging, Theft &amp; Black Market Trading – Carmen, along with her friend Max, was arrested after evading active attempts to capture her for five weeks.

.

Skills &amp; Strengths:

· Carmen is a very skilled pick pocket and sneak thief. She also has a talent for picking locks.

· Carmen is known for her abilities as an escape artist; she is very good at getting in and out of places that she is not supposed to be, unseen and unheard. She often used hard to access places that adults could not get into, like air vents, to get into restricted zones or to evade guards.

· Carmen has experience in trading on the black market where age doesn't matter as long as you have merchandise to trade and you don't get caught.

· Carmen is skilled at deceiving her targets with her youth and innocent looks. She is capable of disabling trained guards by taking them by surprise.

· She is in top physical condition for a young girl, light on her feet, fast and agile, with quick reflexes, and she is a fast learner. She starts learning how to fight and use weapons while on the ground.

.

Trivia:

§ She is a one of the youngest members of The 100.

§ Carmen loves music.

§ Carmen's favorite colour is the pink and orange in a sunset.

.

Relationships:

**Nygel**

Nygel was Carmen's 'mentor' of sorts in the world of theft, underground salvaging and black market trading. Carmen would steel for Nygel in return for a share of the profit, and extra rations. Though Nygel used the little girl as a tool to obtain valuable merchandise, it is possible that she may have had some real affection for Carmen. Nygel gave her the nickname Carmen the Cat for her talent of sneaking in and out of places quietly and unseen.

**Max Ketch**

Max is Carmen's best friend and partner in crime, both on the Ark and on the ground. Though they disagree and fight and argue, they are always in whatever they are doing together.

**Charlotte Vidovic**

Carmen is close friends with Charlotte, having shared a cell with her in the Skybox. She is sympathetic to Charlotte's reoccurring nightmares, but doesn't know how to help her friend.

**Isabeau Adams**

Carmen feels protective towards Bo who is the youngest and smallest among them. She doesn't trust Dax, who Bo spends a lot of time with, because he reminds her of the older bullies in the orphanage who would steal food and rations from the smaller kids.

**Iris Glass**

Though Glass is close to those in power, like Clark and Emily, she does not come across as an authority figure, and so Carmen in more comfortable talking to her and getting the other youngest members of The 100 to listen to her. Carmen likes listening to Glass when she sings for everyone.

**Thalia Grace**

_"That kid is like a mini you."_

Carmen mirrors Thalia in the way she directs the younger members of The 100, as Thalia directs the entire camp. She looks up to Thalia, which for Carmen is a rare thing. She even cuts her fizzy brown hair short like Thalia's.

.

Quotes:

Ø "Charlotte was having nightmares." – Carmen to Glass about Charlotte

Ø "Can you sing?" – Carmen asking Glass to sing for them

Ø "It's a hard-knock life. That means life sucks. Deal with it." – Carmen to Bo

.

Character Theme Song:

_It's A Hard-Knock Life_ by Quvenzhané Wallis

_ 21st Century Girl_ by Willow Smith


	22. Luke Castellan

**Character Profile: Luke Castellan**

_"__I've got people down there too."_

_._

Title/Alias/Nickname: Guardsman

Age: 23

Family: Annabeth Chase (grew up together)

.

Physical Description:

Luke is a very handsome young man with teal blue eyes and corn blonde hair cut to regulation length for a guard. He is tall and strong with an athletic and muscular build. He is described as very handsome.

.

Occupation: Guardsman (on the Ark)

Head of Security/Firearms Trainer (on the ground)

Weapon of Choice: Hand Gun/Rifle

.

Personality:

Luke is extremely confident, and can come off as a jerk to those who don't really know him. He is a very smooth flirt and has a reputation for being quite a ladies' man. Under his bad-boy facade, however, he is a caring, funny, loving and protective person. Most often he has a calm and easy going personality, with a strong sense of loyalty. However, Luke is also very strong willed, charming and manipulative, able to put on any persona that will help him get what he wants; he gives off whatever persona serves his purposes, depending on who he is interacting with. As a guard he puts on persona of being loyal and trustworthy to his commanding officers, all the while finding ways to use his position to his advantage. In truth he detests having to take orders from those currently in authority. His true loyalty isn't to the leadership of the Ark, but to his friends who he will do anything to help; he can be consumed by his desire to keep them safe. Luke gains the admiration and respect of the people he works with through his power and charisma, though he rarely forms deep personal connections. He can be intentionally private about most matters. Luke has a strong sense of self, an intelligent sense of humour, and a watchful and protective nature. Though he is not overly-aggressive, not the 'shoot first, questions later' type, he will stand his ground against whatever he sees as a threat.

.

History:

On The Ark: Luke is originally from Factory Station where he grew up in the company of his friends Thalia Grace and Annabeth Chase. He was recruited for guardsman training and was one of the best in his training unit. After The 100 are sent to the ground, Luke catches Raven Reyes when she is working on the escape pod that Dr. Griffin asked her to rebuild and joins them in their mission to get to Earth and prove that The 100 are still alive. He launches from the Ark in the escape pod with Raven eleven days after The 100 are sent to the ground.

On The Ground: Luke is reunited with his friends Annabeth and Thalia. He begins a stronger romantic relationship with Thalia, and also a rivalry with Bellamy Blake. He also takes on the responsibility of securing the camp and training The 100 for the coming war with the grounders.

.

Skills &amp; Strengths:

· Luke was at the top of his class in guardsman training. He is an excellent marksman with a handgun or a rifle. He has also been trained in hand to hand combat.

· Luke is a good methodical strategist. He is good at planning ahead and making friends with the right people in the right places and using those connections to his advantage.

· Luke is also good at manipulating people; he can project whatever persona he needs to get people to trust him or to do what he wants.

.

Trivia:

§ Luke Castellan and Bellamy Blake are the same age.

§ Luke had a friend who worked in the monitoring room of Prison Station who could edit the camera footage whenever less than legal activity was going on.

§ Luke was not one of the original 100. He was the first person not on the dropship to come to Earth, along with Raven Reyes. The 100 count him as one of their own.

.

Relationships:

**Thalia Grace**

_"__We were family before we were anything else."_

Thalia and Luke were close when they were children because their mothers were friends. Sometime after Thalia was arrested, Luke managed to get into guardsman training. Part of his reason for doing so was to get access to the Skybox (Prison Station) where Thalia was being held because it was the only way he could be close to her again. They grew closer on the occasions when his position allowed him to sneak her out of prison from time to time. Reunited on the ground, their relationship becomes stronger. Luke has dated other girls before, but feels that Thalia is the only girl who can hold his interest. He is constantly drawn to her and would do anything for her.

\- Relationship Theme Song: _Can't Remember To Forget You (cover)_ by Midnight Red

**Annabeth Chase**

_"__I'm here baby sister."_

Luke sees Annabeth as a little sister, someone he is responsible for and needs to protect. He did so by teaching her to fend for herself. He would teach Annabeth the skills he learned in guardsman training – how to read people, how to fight, etc. He knows how capable she is, but still feels the need to watch out for her, which stems from the fact that she didn't have anyone to watch out for her when she was a little girl being abused by her parents.

**Raven Reyes**

_"__Looks like we're gonna be spending a lot of time together Bird."_

Luke first meets Raven when he catches her spying on Dr. Griffin to find out what the council is hiding. They start out antagonistic to each other, but become friends as they work together to get to Earth. He at first calls her 'Bird' as a way to tease and annoy her – she didn't like that it made her sound like something small and fragile – but she grows to like it as it becomes a name he uses for her with affection. Luke often teases her good-naturedly, the way an older brother might. He starts to view Raven the same way he sees Annabeth, as a sister, someone he needs to protect.

**Abigail Griffin**

Luke never thought he would be on a first name basis with a Counselor, but he genuinely respects Abby for her effort in proving that The 100 are still alive on the ground. There is a strong level of trust between them as they work together to evade the council's detection while working to get to Earth.

**Bellamy Blake**

_"__You gonna tell me to stay away from your girl?"_

Luke and Bellamy both come from Factory Station and were acquainted with each other during guardsman training. Despite being friendly with each other on the Ark and having somewhat similar personalities, these two clash with each other often on the ground, a lot of which has to do with the fact that they both have feelings for Thalia.

.

Quotes:

Ø "I'm not going to fail you like our families failed us." – Luke to Annabeth

Ø "Because you told them not to." – Luke to Abby about why The 100 are removing their wristbands

Ø "You want a 19 year old girl to rebuild a 130 year old metal death trap, so that you can launch yourselves from the Ark onto what is possibly a radiation soaked planet on the slim chance of finding your daughter, and her boyfriend, still alive – assuming that the pod holds up and you even make it to Earth – going against the orders of the Chancellor, Vice Chancellor and the council, without any kind of clearance, authorization or backup." – Luke to Abby and Raven

Ø "Hey Bird, you got this. No turning back." – Luke to Raven when they launch the pod

Ø "Far cry from a spacewalk." – Luke to Raven

Ø "Thalia is nobody's girl. If you haven't figured that out, you don't know her very well." – Luke to Bellamy

Ø "Family Luke…you promised." – Annabeth to Luke

.

Character Theme Song:

_Citizen Soldier _by 3 Doors Down

_Forgive Me_ by Group 1 Crew


	23. Raven Reyes

**Character Profile: Raven Reyes**

_ "__Did someone call for a mechanic?"_

.

Title/Alias/Nickname: Bird (by Luke)

Age: 19

Family: Finn Collins (grew up together)

.

Physical Description:

Raven is a young woman with a light brown complexion and an athletic physique. She has an oval face, brown eyes, and straight brown hair. Her hair is often pulled back into a high ponytail. Raven likes wearing dark colours, but is easily distinguished by her signature red jacket. She wears a handmade metal raven trinket on a chain around her neck.

.

Occupation: Zero-Gravity Mechanic (on the Ark)

Mechanic for The 100 (on the ground)

Weapon of Choice: Knife

Rifle

.

Personality:

Raven is extremely strong-willed with a determined mindset, not afraid to break the rules. She will go as far as it takes to do what she feels needs to be done. This is compounded by her bravery, her strong sense of loyalty and her stubbornness that drives her to overcome any obstacle. Raven has issues of abandonment that come from her mother's neglectful treatment of her. However, she does not let this overshadow her; despite her mother's rejection and neglect, Raven does believe that she deserves to be loved, and she loves very strongly in return. Raven's intelligence is also far above average, which gives her great confidence and pride in her capabilities, sometimes bordering on arrogance that can lead her to take high risks (though the risk is lessened by the fact that she usually knows what she's doing…more or less). While Raven's cockiness and self-assured personality will often rub people the wrong way, her bravery and selflessness leads her to do whatever it takes to save her friends, even to the point that she is willing to sacrifice herself. Raven will always fight back against whatever circumstance that tries to beat her down; giving up is not a part of her nature in the least. She has a short temper as shown when she at various times attacks people who have wronged her or threatened her loved ones. When she feels angry she will usually try to find some job to do to keep her hands busy so that she doesn't punch someone. Fundamentally, she is a "good person".

.

History:

On The Ark: Raven grew up on Mecha Station with a neglectful absentee mother who often traded in her daughter's food rations for alcohol, leaving young Raven to go hungry. She may very well have starved to death if not for the intervention of the boy next door, Finn Collins who shared his rations with her and always remembered her birthday. She and Finn grew very close and considered each other family. At some point they started a romantic relationship. Raven trained as a mechanic, and at 18 she took the test to become a Zero-Gravity mechanic, passing with a perfect score. While Finn was in Lockup, Raven would go see him every Visitation Day.

After The 100 were secretly sent to the ground, Raven spied on Dr. Abby Griffin to find out what the council was hiding. When she was caught, she told Abby that The 100 weren't dying; they were taking off the wristbands themselves. Abby then recruited Raven to repair an old escape pod to get to Earth so that she could prove that the ground was survivable and that The 100 are still alive. Raven agreed to do it on the condition that she could go to the ground with Abby to find Finn. They are also joined by Guardsman Luke Castellan who was sent by Vice Chancellor Marcus Kane to find out what Abby was up to. Instead of reporting back to Kane, Luke agrees to cover for them so that he can get to Earth too to find his friends who are part of The 100.

On The Ground: Raven becomes an integral part of The 100. She reestablishes contact with the Ark, proving to those still in space that Earth is survivable. Her ingenuity becomes indispensable as she works to create whatever tools or weapons The 100 need to help them survive.

.

Skills &amp; Strengths:

· Raven's intelligence is far above average. She is ranked as one of the top three mechanics on the Ark.

· Raven trained for the zero-gravity mechanics exam. She passed with the first perfect score since they started administering the test and became the youngest Zero-G mechanic on the Ark in fifty-two years.

· Raven isn't trained for combat but she is unafraid to fight back against any threat with whatever tool or weapon she has on hand. Her greatest weapon however is her brilliant mind and her expansive knowledge that she draws on to build weapons such as gunpowder and bombs and equipment such as radios to help The 100 fight against the grounders.

.

Trivia:

§ Raven was not originally one of The 100. She is the first person not on the dropship to make it to Earth, along with Luke Castellan. The 100 count her as one of their own.

§ Around Raven's 18th birthday, Finn gave her with a handmade metal raven trinket on a chain for good luck on her Zero-G exam. She wears this constantly.

§ Raven wanted to become a Zero-G mechanic so that she could get out of the Ark and not be stuck in the confines of the Station her whole life.

§ Raven has some experience in black market trading, probably from her mother buying illegal alcohol. She knows where to go to get illegal machine parts to help her rebuild the escape pod.

§ Luke gave Raven the nickname Bird as a way to tease her – she didn't like that it made her sound like something small and fragile – but it becomes a name that he uses for her with brotherly affection.

§ Raven is considered a 'badass' by the rest of The 100.

§ Raven's favorite colour is red, like her jacket.

.

Relationships:

**Finn Collins**

_"__We'll always be family."_

Raven and Finn grew up together with Finn essentially saving her life by sharing his food with her when her mother let her go hungry. Raven feels that she owes Finn her life; she loves him enough to risk her life defying the council and coming to Earth in a pod she rebuilt from scrap. She still loves him even when she finds that he has fallen in love with someone else stating that they were family first and that doesn't change.

**Fidalgo J. Sinclair**

_"__I overruled the rejection. You got your Zero-G certification."_

Sinclair is the Chief of Engineering on the Ark and Raven's mentor. He has always been supportive and encouraging towards her, filling a parental role that had always been absent from Raven's life before. When she failed the physical for her Zero-G mechanics exam due to a heart murmur, he overruled the rejection and allowed her to become a Zero-G mechanic. Raven looks up to him and respects him.

**Antonia Sinclair**

_"__Am I the only one sensing some tension between these two?"_

Antonia is the daughter of Raven's mentor, Fidalgo Sinclair, and her rival for his attention and recognition for various achievements, which leads to some animosity between them. This animosity is also fueled by the innate contention between technician (like Antonia) and mechanics (like Raven), as well as the fact that they are both gifted and highly intelligent and neither of them likes to be second best at anything. In some ways, Raven and Antonia are sort of like really competitive sisters who sometimes hate each other.

**Abigail Griffin**

_"__She reminds me of someone."_

Abby is in some ways the mother Raven wishes she'd had growing up. Abby remarks that Raven's personality is similar to her daughter Clarke's. Raven is greatly distressed when she and Luke have to leave Abby behind on the Ark, quite possible to be executed, when Councilor Kane discovers what they are doing, but is hopeful that they can save Abby by proving Earth is survivable.

**Luke Castellan**

_"__Hey Bird, you got this."_

Raven and Luke at first have an antagonistic relationship as he apprehends her (twice) for trespassing in a restricted area. Later, as they work together to get to the ground, Luke encourages her when she starts to have doubts of her own capabilities, showing unwavering faith in her, despite his constant teasing. Luke can sometimes be flirty, but mostly he treats Raven the way she's always thought a brother might. As Raven's own family neglected her growing up, she values the big brother feeling that she gets from Luke, even when he intentionally annoys her.

**Clarke Griffin**

_"__I've never seen anyone loves someone the way your mom loves you."_

Having grown up with an absentee mom who cared very little for her, Raven envies the close loving relationship that Clarke seems to have with her mother. However, she doesn't feel any animosity towards Clarke.

.

Quotes:

Ø "The council's hiding something, and I'm gonna find out what it is." – Raven to Abby

Ø "You're not the only one with someone you love on the ground." – Raven to Abby

Ø "Please don't let us blow up." – Raven before she and Luke launch from the Ark

Ø "I'm pretty sure my mom had me just to trade in my rations for moonshine." – Raven to Clarke

.

Character Theme Song:

_Gasoline_ by Halsey

_Bird Set Free_ by Sia


	24. Christina Pike

**Character Profile: Christina Pike**

_"__Sometime it's better not to ask; that way, no one told you that you couldn't do it."_

_._

Title/Alias/Nickname: Tia

Tea kom Skaikru (pronounced 'Taeya')

Age: 16

Family: Charles Pike (father)

Significant Other: Penn Kom Trikru

.

Physical Description:

Christina is beautiful with a dark brown complexion, light brown eyes and dark brown hair cut at chin length. She has a slim build, but is shown to be athletic and fit for a girl her age. She often has a smile on her face, and has an energetic voice.

.

Occupation: Earth Skills teacher

Gunner

Weapon of Choice: Hunting Knife

Rifle

.

Personality:

Christina is a fun-loving teenager, smart, and feisty. She is extremely outspoken and veracious, with a determined personality. Tia is a forceful, independent girl who knows her own mind and is not afraid to stand up to anybody, friends and enemies alike. She speaks openly, honestly and without filter, even if it means accidentally (or not so accidentally) insulting her peers or disrespecting authority. Christina's insubordinate attitude stems from the very permissive way that her mother treated her; she never established boundaries or taught Christina to follow them when she was young. Her father on the other hand tried to build up a level of discipline and thoughtfulness in Christina. These very different approaches to parenting brought about an interesting mix in their daughter.

Christina is bright and precocious, but also arrogant and very sarcastic. She is extremely assertive, bordering on confrontational. She shows contradicting traits in her defiant disposition and her open-mindedness; Christina will question everything that she is told and will never back down when she has a point to make, but is also willing to listen to other peoples' point of view and to try to understand them. She is eager to learn, although often she would rather do things her own way rather than follow the directions of others; she likes to learn through hands-on experience and can be arrogant about her own capabilities. Contrastingly, she can be extremely patient while teaching others and she enjoys helping them to learn. At times, she is also known to be quick-witted, funny, and can often make others laugh even when they are feeling down.

Christina has a bold and brash nature that can push her to act impulsively or pry into other people's lives, yet she deeply values her own privacy. She often chooses to express herself through external action rather than engage in self-analysis – she doesn't look too closely at her own feelings. She shows strong loyalty to her friends and expects that loyalty to be returned. When it is not, she can be extremely harsh to people who have wronged her or whom she dislikes. She is calm and deliberate in most respects, but crude and tough when she needs to be. She is not one to cry over something or indulge in self-pity. She stands up for herself and what she believes in, no matter the opposition; she is shown to be a blunt girl who is not intimidated by others.

.

History:

On The Ark: Christina is from Farm Station (also called Agro Station). Her father is an Earth Skills teacher. Christina was arrested when she was 16. Two weeks before The 100 were sent to the ground, her father, Charles Pike, was ordered by Chancellor Jaha and Vice Chancellor Kane to give them a crash course in Earth Skills, but was forbidden to tell them why. However, while the other delinquents didn't bother taking the class seriously, Christina was able to figure out that something serious was happening and after pestering her father every chance she got, he told her the truth in secret so that she would stop asking questions that could get her into more serious trouble.

On The Ground: Because of her extensive knowledge of Earth Skills form her father, Christina was asked by Thalia to take on the responsibility of teaching Earth Skill to those members of The 100 who never paid much attention in school. She is instrumental in increasing the individual members of The 100's chances of survival by giving them these much needed critical skills.

Prison Record: It is as yet unknown what Christina was arrested for (though it probably had something to do with her lack of respect and defiance of authority).

.

Skills &amp; Strengths:

· As many jobs on the Ark run in families, Christina most likely would have ended up being a teacher like her father. She already excelled in all Earth Skills classes, and assisted in teaching (before she ended up in prison). She is good at giving instruction and helping others to hone new skills.

· Christina has a knack for imitating the mannerisms of others very accurately, much to the amusement of those around her.

· Christina's confrontational attitude shows itself in how quickly she picks up weapons and fighting skills for those members of The 100 responsible for combat training.

· Her habit of questioning everything allows her to pick up on lies and subterfuge that others might fall for because they accept what they are told too easily. She was able to guess that the crash course in Earth Skills that The 100 were given while in prison was highly significant, that something was about to happen, while the other delinquents just shrugged it off and paid little attention without even bothering to consider why they were given the class. (Her habit of questioning everything and everyone also got her into trouble a lot in her life).

.

Trivia:

§ Her friends call her Tia.

§ She loves music and she loves to dance.

§ Her father Charles Pike was an "Earth Skills" teacher on the Ark and knows many of the delinquents from when he taught them. The lessons he taught help them on the ground.

§ Christina is one of the few members of The 100 who knew they were being sent to Earth before Arrival Day. The others are: Antonia Sinclair, Annabeth Chase, Wells Jaha, Luke Castellan, and Bellamy Blake.

.

Relationships

**Charles Pike**

_"__The key to surviving on the ground and on the Ark is to keep fighting at all costs against all odds. The minute you give up, you're dead."_

Whereas Christina's mother had a very permissive attitude that did nothing to curb her daughter's reckless and restless behavior, her father Charles Pike is a very no-nonsense parent. Although her defiant nature never died down – a fact that she and her father frequently clash over – Charles taught Christina to be more practical and thoughtful. The way he raised her though toughened her up after her mother was gone. Christina has a fierce love and loyalty to her father. However, she has always had a bit of a rebellious side to her; growing up she was often caught sneaking away from her father's watchful eye to have a little (probably ill-advised) fun.

\- Relationship Theme Song: _Tell Me Something I Don't Know_ by Selena Gomez

**Penn kom Trikru**

_"__Your enemy has guns, so should you."_

Penn is at first hostile towards Christina, blaming all of _Skaikru_ for the massacre at his village, but is later intrigued when he sees her training with a rifle and she offers to teach him to shoot, though he is banned from doing so by his Clan's leader. Instead, he teaches her to shoot a bow. These two are similar in that they are both unafraid of speaking their minds and questioning orders, and also their aggressiveness in confrontations. Christina is attracted to the strength and 'wildness' of the grounder warrior, and Penn sees a similar 'wildness' and a warrior's potential in the sky-girl that he admires. He gives her the name_ Taeya _(which sounds more like a grounder's name than an Arker's name). They grow closer and from there a secret liaison flourishes…

\- Relationship Theme Song: _Watch Me Shine_ by Joanna Pecitti

.

Quotes:

Ø "You have to be pretty self-confident to be friends with this one. She has no filter. She says the first thing that pops into her head." – a friend of Christina's

Ø "Is it just me…or are they trying to kill us?" – Christina about the grounders

Ø "I'll let my actions do the talking."

Ø "Yeah, sometimes life really sucks. But you know what I'm holding on for? The moments that don't suck. The trick is to notice them when they come around."

.

Character Theme Song:

_Wings _by Little Mix

_Masterpiece _by Jessie J

* * *

**Author's note:** Christina's relationship with the grounder Penn would begin in Season 2 episode 10 Survival of the Fittest. Yes she is the daughter if the infamous Charles Pike from Season 3. Please remember that the evil dictator that he is in season 3 is not the same man that he was on the ARk, so don't judge Christina by him.

Let me know what other characters you would like to see.

Please read my stories 'The 100 Arrival Day' and 'Teresa, Warrior in Training' and 'For The Love Of A Daughter' to see all of these characters in action. And please comment and review :)


	25. Bellamy Blake

**Character Profile: Bellamy Blake**

_"__Whatever the hell we want!"_

.

Title/Alias/Nickname: The King

Bell (by Octavia)

Age: 23

Family: Aurora Blake (mother †)

Octavia Blake (younger sister)

.

Physical Description:

Bellamy has an olive skin tone, thick dark brown hair and brown eyes. He has a lean, muscular build, appears to be physically strong and is considered physically attractive. He has a strong resemblance to both his mother and sister.

.

Occupation: Guardsman cadet (on the Ark – formerly)

Janitor (on the Ark)

Co-Leader of The 100 (on the ground)

Weapon of Choice: Spear/Ax/Knife

Rifle

.

Personality:

Bellamy is a charismatic individual who interacts well with others, showing natural charm and people skills. He was always smart, resourceful and hardworking growing up, doing whatever he could to make things easier for his mom. Bellamy has a strong protective instinct that can be all-consuming for him when someone he loves is threatened. Bellamy's fierce protectiveness of his sister comes from the fact that since her birth, his entire life has been about protecting Octavia and keeping her hidden in order to keep both her and their mother safe. As a result, while he is very social, he can also be very secretive and cagey; his family's secret has always kept him somewhat closed off from others.

On the ground, Bellamy shows leadership skills in his ability to inspire people (though not always for a good cause). However he acts purely out of selfish reasons in making himself a leader. He makes a lot of his decisions out of fear for his own safety, lying to his people about his reasons for what he does, regardless of the cost to them. His fears override his consideration for others. As far as leadership goes, Bellamy is lacking in other areas as well: He doesn't have the patience for politics and is a bit too impulsive, which takes away from his leadership ability. He is impetuous, prone to acting on emotion and making sudden rash decisions without thinking through the full consequences of his actions, or thinking ahead to how others may react. He shows himself to be incapable of looking at the situation from someone else's perspective; he only sees what wrong has been done to him, not what wrong he has done to others. He has a way of seeing himself as the innocent party in any circumstance; when something goes wrong, he tries to act like nothing is his fault and to pass the blame onto someone else. This is most drastically shown when he blames Octavia for being the cause of their mother's execution, though truthfully it is himself that he blames. He also feels deep anger towards the people who enforce the laws that killed his mother, as well as resentment towards those who were more 'privileged'. Bellamy's personal feelings about someone can often cloud his judgement, such as when he refused to listen to Wells Jaha about the need to follow the Chancellor's instructions on getting food. He also shows cowardice as a leader when he won't stand up to the mob mentality of the group, afraid that they will not follow him if he doesn't give them what they want.

The more time spent on the ground, the more Bellamy begins to learn what being a leader really means, that it is not simply about getting your way. With the increased threats that The 100 have to face, Bellamy begins to take on a wartime mentality with confrontation (shoot first) being his first instinct. Bellamy grows to care for the rest of The 100 more than he is at first willing to show. He grows very protective of his people and fights fiercely trying to keep them safe.

.

History:

On The Ark: Bellamy is from Factory Station and was raised by his mother after his father died when he was six years old (before his sister was born). Because it was illegal to have a second child, his mother's second pregnancy had to be hidden. Bellamy helped her when the baby was born and he named his baby sister Octavia. Most of his life since then has been about protecting Octavia and keeping her hidden. His mother resorted to prostitution to gain favours from guards, such as advance warning of 'surprise' inspections, as well as a recommendation for Bellamy to be admitted to Guardsman training.

When Bellamy was 22, as a Guardsman cadet he was assigned to work security at the Unity Day Masquerade Ball on Factory Station. He persuaded Octavia to attend (leaving their home for the first time in her life, without their mother's knowledge) as everyone would be wearing masks and he would be able to watch over her the entire time. Unfortunately, a lockdown was initiated in the middle of the party requiring everyone to remove their masks and show their IDs. Bellamy was unable to get Octavia away undetected and she was arrested by his commanding officer, Lieutenant Shumway. Aurora Blake was executed for breaking the population laws, Bellamy lost his position in the guard, and Octavia was sent to the Skybox.

A year later (the day The 100 are sent to the ground) Bellamy is working as a janitor when Shumway, who has been promoted to Commander of the Guard, approaches him and tells him that Octavia is being sent to Earth. He tells Bellamy to kill Chancellor Jaha and in return he will get Bellamy on the dropship so that he can be with Octavia. Bellamy accepts; he shoots Jaha with the gun that Shumway gave him and then, disguised as a guard, he stows away on the dropship.

On The Ground: Bellamy is desperate to stop the Ark from coming to the ground so that he will not have to face the consequences for shooting Chancellor Jaha, which would most likely be his execution. He begins convincing the delinquents to take off the wristbands that monitor their vital signs so that the Ark will think that they're dying and that it is not safe to come down. He promises them a world without rules so long as he is in charge. Even when it is discovered that there are people on Earth who are hostile towards them, he still insists that The 100 do not need the Ark, all in an effort to save himself regardless of the ramifications. He even goes so far as to have his enforcers attack Wells Jaha, the Chancellor's son, and remove his wristband by force, and to force people to trade their wristbands for food.

He is challenged by Thalia Grace, a longtime prisoner in the Skybox who has already cultivated her own following among The 100. Within days, the camp is split in two, divided between the two leaders which leads to fights over the conflicting orders given by Bellamy and Thalia. After a mutual friend of theirs, Atom Ward, is killed, Thalia convinces Bellamy that for everyone's sake they have to try to work together and Bellamy, shocked by his friend's death, agrees. While cooperating to build up The 100's camp, they find that they actually do work well together.

.

Skills &amp; Strengths:

· Bellamy learned hand to hand combat in guardsman training. He is athletic and physically fit. He also learned to effectively use firearms (handguns and rifles) while he was training to be a guard, before he was kicked out.

· He also would have learned other skills taught in the Guard, such as tactical and strategic thinking skills.

· Bellamy picks up on hunting pretty quickly, usually using a spear or an ax. He learns how to throw a spear or an ax fairly accurately.

· Bellamy has knowledge of Earth history and mythology from being taught by his mother.

· Bellamy knows how to sew and mend clothes; his mother was a seamstress and he sometimes had to help her with her work before he joined the Guard. (That's not something he tells people about).

.

Trivia:

§ Bellamy is six years older than Octavia. He was there at her birth and named Octavia after the sister of a Roman Emperor Augustus that he read about with his mother.

§ Emily Kane is the one who first (sarcastically) referred to Bellamy and Thalia as 'The King and Queen' of camp.

§ Bellamy is indirectly responsible for the deaths of several members of The 100:

o Wells, who was killed by Charlotte because Bellamy told her to 'slay her demons' to stop her nightmares about Wells' father executing her parents;

o Charlotte, who's attempted suicide was the final result of Bellamy letting an angry mob run wild;

o John Mbege, Roma Bragg and Andy Diggs, who Bellamy led into hostile grounder territory, and who were killed by grounders in retaliation for the flares that burned down a grounder village – flares that The 100 had to build because Bellamy destroyed Raven's radio.

§ Bellamy often repeats the phrase, "my sister, my responsibility," to strengthen his resolve, stemming from the day Octavia was born and his mother Aurora told him his sister was his responsibility.

§ Bellamy is one of the few members of The 100 who knew they were being sent to Earth before Arrival Day. The others are: Wells Jaha, Antonia Sinclair, Luke Castellan, Annabeth Chase, Isabeau Adams, and Christina Pike.

.

Relationships:

**Aurora Blake**

_"__My mother…she raised me to be better, to be good."_

Aurora Blake's children were everything to her. She loved her son and was proud of him. Bellamy had a loving relationship with his mother, though she was harsh with him about their constant need for secrecy and caution to keep Octavia hidden. Bellamy feels a deep sense of guilt that his actions caused her death, though, typically for him, he tries to deny this by blaming the laws and the people who enforce them. He is also deeply conflicted thinking that his mother would be ashamed of the choices he's made that have hurt people.

**Octavia Blake**

_"__Your sister, your responsibility"_

Bellamy's whole life since he was six years old has been about taking care of and protecting his sister. The day she was born, he promised that he would never let anything bad happen to her. He was patient, loving and kind to his little sister as she was growing up, always playing games and telling her stories to keep her entertained and to distract her from the fact that she could never go outside their home. As Octavia grows more independent on the ground, Bellamy has a hard time letting go and admitting to himself that Octavia isn't the scared little girl he had to keep hidden away on the Ark, as this would mean that she doesn't need him anymore.

\- Relationship Theme Song: _Get Ready, Get Set, Don't Go_ by Billy Ray Cyrus

**Commander Chen Shumway**

_"__You've got some nerve coming in here after pushing the button that floated my mother."_

Shumway was Bellamy's commanding officer in guardsman training. He looked up to him and respected him. That went down the drain when Shumway arrested Octavia and floated Bellamy's mother on the Chancellor's orders.

**Kayla Shumway**

Bellamy once had a short-lived relationship with Kayla that they kept under wraps because her father was his commanding officer in guardsman training and would not have approved. After Kayla's father blackmails him into shooting the Chancellor, Bellamy suspects that whatever Kayla did to get arrested hadn't been her choice. On the ground, they have very little interaction as Kayla is disgusted by Bellamy's self-serving approach to leadership. Kayla instead backs up Thalia as leader of The 100.

**Luke Castellan**

_"__You gonna tell me to stay away from your girl?"_

Bellamy and Luke are both from Factory Station and were acquainted with each other during guardsman training. They were friends, but not close. He is surprised to learn that Luke and Thalia know each other and feels jealous of the closeness he sees between them when Luke arrives on Earth. However, the boys form an uneasy alliance due to their need to cooperate in their efforts to reinforce and defend the camp against the coming grounder attacks.

**Thalia Grace**

_"__What makes you think you can give orders here?"_

Bellamy and Thalia clash from Day 1, each of them endeavoring to take control of the camp for their own reasons. Bellamy's way of thinking is very oppositional to Thalia's. He has the tendency to act rashly, responding to an immediate threat without considering what happens after, whereas she plans things out ahead of time and anticipates how other people will react to her actions. Bellamy starts to have feelings for Thalia that he tries to deny as he still sees her as a rival for leadership (and because he's pretty sure she wouldn't return those feelings). He is often struck by the vivid blue colour of her eyes, and is usually left watching her walk away as she has the last word.

\- Relationship Theme Song: _Bloodsport_ by Raleigh Ritchie

**Wells Jaha**

_"__I'm not gonna shoot you Wells. Hell, I like you. But I do need them to think you're dead."_

Bellamy is against Wells as he sees him, and Emily and Clarke, as the privileged people who look down on workers like Bellamy. However, he does respect that Wells is smart and skilled and probably one of the most capable members of The 100. If they'd met in different circumstances, they might have been friends. Instead, Bellamy had his thugs attack Wells to get his wristband off so that the Ark thinks that their Prince is dead.

**Clarke Griffin**

_"__The Brave Princess"_

Bellamy and Clarke have an antagonistic relationship from the start as he resents her 'privileged' status on the Ark and she never fails to push back against his leadership on the ground. After Clarke kills Atom out of mercy when he is badly burned by acid fog, Bellamy begins to respect the kind of strength that Clarke has, as well as her valuable skills as a doctor. He starts listening to her advice a bit more, though they have drastically different views on…almost everything. She is the one that he opens up to when his conflicted feelings finally catch up to him.

\- Relationship Theme Song: _No Way Out_ by Phil Collins

**Emily Kane**

_"__How 'bout I shove my sword down his throat and we can see how he feels about that for 'whatever the hell I want'."_

Bellamy and Emily have very little interaction with each other. He is actually wary of Emily as he knows that there is nothing he can do to control her – she will never see him as a leader and is not afraid of any of his thugs. He also knows that she is the best fighter in camp and that she can and would kill him if she had an excuse to. He suspects that it is only Clarke's influence that holds her back as Emily never fails to show how little regard she has for him.

**John Murphy**

Murphy serves as Bellamy's second in command; Bellamy often leaves Murphy in charge when he is not around. Despite Murphy being his top lieutenant, that relationship doesn't run deep as Bellamy allows an angry mob to hang him when he is accused of murdering Wells. When Murphy's neck is in a noose, Bellamy kicks the crate that Murphy is standing on out from under him, fearing that if he does not give the mob what they want, then they will not follow him. Murphy hates Bellamy for this and also thinks that he's a coward. Bellamy hates Murphy for his attack on Charlotte which leads to her apparent suicide.

**Daniel "Danny" Desai**

Bellamy sees Danny as a friend; he appreciates his good humour and easygoing nature that helps to keep people relaxed when things get tense. Unknown to Bellamy, Danny is a spy planted by Thalia to keep an eye on him and report back to her. Danny is the one who warned Thalia of Bellamy's plan to make the Ark think that Earth isn't safe, that Bellamy set an ambush for Wells, and that Bellamy punished Atom for disobeying him by stringing him up in a tree.

**Atom Ward**

_"__Disobey me, you pay the price"_

Atom was Bellamy's friend and one of his top enforcers. Bellamy trusted him to keep watch on Octavia while he is out of camp. However, after Bellamy punishes Atom by stringing him up in a tree for kissing Octavia when he ordered that no one was allowed to touch her, Thalia freed Atom and recruited him as a spy, turning him against Bellamy. Bellamy is unaware that Atom's allegiance had shifted from him to Thalia and is saddened by his death.

**Charlotte Vidovic**

_"__Slay your demons when you're awake, they won't be there to get you when you sleep."_

Bellamy feels naturally protective towards Charlotte, perhaps seeing her as a scared little girl who needs to be protected, much like Octavia was when she was younger. Despite letting an angry mob hang Murphy for killing Wells, Bellamy shows deep reluctance to punish Charlotte when she confesses to the murder, and he tries to protect her from Murphy. He is deeply affected by her apparent suicide.

.

Quotes:

Ø "I won't let anything bad happen to you Octavia. I promise." – six-year-old Bellamy when Octavia was born

Ø "If the air's toxic we're all dead anyway." – Bellamy to Clarke on Arrival Day

Ø "Someone's got to keep an eye on you." – Bellamy to Octavia

Ø "The 100 have an assassin in their midst." – Councilor Kane about Bellamy

Ø "Bellamy doesn't need any help looking like a fool." – Thalia about Bellamy

Ø "Every word out of that guy's mouth is total crap." – Thalia about Bellamy

Ø "Atom, my sister doesn't leave this camp. Anyone touches her, they answer to me." – Bellamy putting Atom in charge of Octavia

Ø "Down here weakness is death. Fear is death." – Bellamy to Charlotte

Ø "If our self-appointed King and Queen go to war with each other, these people could all end up killing each other." – Emily Kane about the rivalry between Bellamy and Thalia

Ø "However much you and I may dislike each other, for everyone's sake, we have to at least try to work together. Otherwise these people are going to keep choosing sides and dreaming up reasons to kill each other." – Thalia making a truce with Bellamy

.

Character Theme Song: _Stronger Than Ever_ by Raleigh Ritchie


	26. Octavia Blake

**Character Profile: Octavia Blake**

_ "__We're Back Bitches!"_

_._

Title/Alias/Nickname: O (by Bellamy)

'The girl found hidden in the floor'

Little girl (by Emily Kane)

Oktavia kom Skaikru

.

Age: 17

Family: Aurora Blake (mother †)

Bellamy Blake (older brother)

Thalia Grace (older paternal half-sister)

Significant Other: Atom Ward († killed by acid fog)

Lincoln kom Trikru

.

Physical Description:

Octavia has olive skin, brown eyes and dark brown hair. She has a slim, toned build and is of average height. She is very attractive and has a strong resemblance to both her mother and brother. She often had a stubborn look in her eye.

.

Occupation: Seamstress (in secret on the Ark)

Assistant Medic (on the ground)

Warrior

Weapon of Choice: Sword

.

Personality:

Growing up, Octavia was a sweet, kindhearted child with a very curious mind that her mother tried to satisfy by teaching her about history and mythology. She was also very fearful, always having to stay hidden, knowing that her being found would mean her mother being floated. As she grew older, she became more sullen and despondent about the extreme limitations of her life and the fact that she would never see anything beyond the small space of her family's living quarters. She no longer wanted to hear stories about things that she'd never get to see.

In the Skybox, she is daunted by suddenly being thrust into the unfamiliar environment. Having never interacted with other people with different background and personalities before, or had to deal with discrimination and negativity, Octavia becomes timid and unsure of herself.

On the ground, there is still an innocence about her that is offset by a defiant rebellious streak. Away from the oppression that Octavia has always felt on the Ark, she finds the confidence to express herself openly and show her true nature. She is brash and open, very sarcastic, direct, and outspoken. Finally able to live without restrictions, Octavia is an uninhibited, free-spirited and independent teen, showing a side of herself that she has never been able to express before. Now experiencing freedom for the first time, she shows herself to be very adventurous, eager to venture out and explore, and resentful of any attempt to restrain her. She shows elements of bravery and spontaneity when she is the first person to set foot on the ground, and when she jumps into a river. Despite the newfound self-confidence that she gains with freedom from the Ark, Octavia is still unsettled by how much she doesn't know due to the isolation she grew up in. Rather than let that discourage her, she is eager to learn everything that she can, excited by every new experience.

A new experience that she is eager to explore is the possibility of relationships that she never thought would be an option for her. She is openly (perhaps recklessly) forward and flirtations, though her flirtations are mostly shallow attempts at human connection after being starved for interaction her whole life. When Octavia _does_ truly care about someone, it is a connection that runs deep and is not easily broken. She would do almost anything for those she loves; her loyalty to her friends is unshakable.

That deep love that she feels is countered by deep anger. Though Octavia is generally a very forgiving, easygoing person, the long held anger and resentment she has always felt at the way she was forced to live hidden, at being condemned for the crime of being born, is shown in her short-tempered response to any mention of how she grew up, why she was arrested, or the fact that she is an illegal child. She shows herself capable of violence, lashing out at those who mock her. But despite the many reasons she has to be angry at the world, she doesn't truly wish harm on anyone; this is shown when she is distressed by hearing that her brother Bellamy shot Chancellor Jaha to get on the dropship to protect her.

.

History:

On The Ark: Octavia was born in secret as her mother Aurora Blake already had a son and it was illegal to have more than one child. Octavia had to be kept hidden her whole life. As she got older, she often wished to leave the safety of her home; her mother often reminded her that she would be floated and Octavia would be locked up if she was ever found. Octavia was never allowed outside of their living quarters and was hidden under the floor panel whenever people came by or guards came for an inspection. She was forced to hide in that small dark space, sometimes for days at a time.

When she was 16, Bellamy, who'd been admitted to guardsman training, told Octavia that he would be working security at the Unity Day Masquerade Ball. He convinced her to go to the party without their mother's knowledge; he gave her a mask to wear and told her that he would be watching her the entire time. She was overjoyed at this chance to go outside and see other people for the very first time. Unfortunately, the party was cut short when a lockdown was initiated and everyone had to remove their masks and be identified. Octavia of course was unregistered and had no identification. Bellamy was unable to get her out undetected; she was arrested and sent to the Skybox (Prison Station), and her mother was executed.

In the Skybox, Octavia faced discrimination and ridicule for being an illegal child. She was often referred to as "The girl found hidden in the floor" which only enhanced her bitterness at the way she was forced to live.

On The Ground: Octavia is the black sheep of The 100 – an Unregistered who'd been separated from life on the Ark her whole life. Having spent her entire life lock up in some way, Octavia embraces life on Earth wholeheartedly. She is the first of The 100 to step out of the dropship and set foot on the ground. She is eager to venture out with very little regard for the potential danger. As he takes control of the camp, Bellamy makes it known that anyone who touches Octavia will be punished. Despite her brother's aggressive overprotectiveness, Octavia becomes well-liked by the rest of The 100…Most of them anyway. Annabeth Chase becomes her first real friend; her best friend who begins teaching her how to fight and other skills that she never had the chance to learn. Octavia also starts learning basic medical care from Clarke while she is helping to care for Jasper and other members of The 100 when they are sick or injured.

When separated from the rest of the group and injured out in the woods, Octavia is rescued by a grounder who treats her injuries and protects her from his own people. The grounder is captured by The 100 when Bellamy leads a search part to find Octavia. Fearing for his life, Octavia helps him escape.

Prison Record: Violation of Population Law – Octavia was imprisoned for being a second-born child; her birth violated the Ark's strict one-child population control law. She is considered an 'Unregistered'.

.

Skills &amp; Strengths:

· Octavia's mother was a seamstress on the Ark and Octavia learned how to sew and repair clothes from her. One of her jobs in camp, since she knows how to handle a needle and thread, is to repair damaged clothes.

· Octavia is a quick study, eager to learn now that she is finally being exposed to new things on the ground. She picks up on various Earth Skills from the other members of The 100 very quickly.

· Octavia begins learning basic medical skills from Clarke while she is helping to care for the sick and injured people in camp.

· Fearing that her temper and tendency to lash out could get her into trouble and knowing that they face many dangers on the ground, Octavia's friend Annabeth begins teaching her how to fight so that she can protect herself.

.

Trivia:

§ Octavia is one half of the only pair of siblings on the Ark. Her brother Bellamy witnessed her birth and named her after the sister of the Roman Emperor Augustus that he read about with his mother.

§ Her mother Aurora kept Octavia hidden for sixteen years, which was nearly a record on the Ark.

§ Octavia was schooled by her mother who taught her from books that they read together. Her favorite subject was Mythology.

§ Octavia is the first person from the Ark to set foot on the ground, as well as the first to jump into a river.

§ She has a scar on her right leg from when she was bitten by a giant river snake on Arrival Day.

§ Octavia's prison number in the Skybox was 1-6-7.

§ Octavia is the first person from the Ark to make friendly contact with a grounder, and to begin learning the grounder language _Trigedasleng_, making her bilingual.

.

Relationships:

**Aurora Blake**

_"__Tell your sister what happens if they find her."_

Aurora was a loving, devoted, and caring mother to both her children. She could also be stern, especially when her children acted out or became too loud. She drilled into them the need to stay completely unnoticed so that it would not be discovered that she had a second child. Octavia grew up knowing that her existence endangered her mother's life, but her mother never once made her feel unwanted or unloved. She tried to teach Octavia to not let her fears have power over her.

\- Relationship Theme Song: _My Mother_ by The Chipettes

**Bellamy Blake**

_"__I won't let anything bad happen to you. I promise."_

Bellamy is the other half of the only pair of siblings on the Ark. He is the one and only person who has always been in Octavia's life; the only interaction she had with another person (besides her mother) for the first sixteen years of her life. He named her after she was born and promised that he would never let anything bad happen to her. Growing up, he always did whatever he could to keep her safe and happy. On the ground, Bellamy's protectiveness becomes stifling as he still tries to keep her close and under his watch even though she no longer has to stay hidden. Even so, she loves him fiercely and the two of them would do anything to protect each other.

\- Relationship Theme Song: _Hey Brother_ by Avicii

**Thalia Grace**

There is no animosity between Octavia and Thalia, despite Thalia's rivalry with Bellamy over leadership of The 100. She has noticed that Thalia sometimes watches her like she's measuring her, but Thalia rarely speaks to her directly, and Octavia stays out of her way.

**Annabeth Chase**

_"__You're Octavia Blake, the girl they found hidden in the floor."_

Annabeth and Octavia become friends after a brief moment of hostility when Annabeth refers to Octavia as 'the girl they found hidden in the floor' when Octavia is first recognized after the dropship landing. Octavia tried to lash out at her, but that flash of anger was quickly forgotten when Annabeth suggests that Octavia be the first to set foot on the ground. In the initial celebration of arriving on Earth, Annabeth and Octavia explore the area around the dropship together and immediately become close friends. Octavia is overjoyed at finally having a friend.

**Clarke Griffin**

_"__You think you're in charge here?"_

Octavia at first shows animosity towards Clarke for being one of the 'privileged'. However, that animosity is short lived as they get to know each other better. Octavia comes to see Clarke as a friend and to respect her as a doctor. She learns about basic medical care from Clarke and helps her with the sick and injured in camp.

**Emily Kane**

_"__My advice little girl: don't pick a fight until you learn how."_

Octavia had a mostly antagonistic relationship with Emily who she sees as a privileged councilor's kid, and who in turn regards her as nothing more than an annoying 'little girl'. They both find new freedom on the ground – Emily is free to be more herself without the emotional straight-jacket she grew up wearing; and Octavia can finally live without being hidden or locked up. This sense of freedom makes them both very bold and outgoing, to the point of being reckless. Octavia is only just discovering who she is and though she'll never admit it, she actually wants to be a bit like Emily. She admires Emily for how skilled, capable and unafraid she is, something that Octavia would like to emulate. That grudging admiration is dampened by Emily's constant taunts and dismissive attitude towards her. When Emily taunts her to not pick a fight until she learns how, Octavia promises herself that she would learn how to fight well enough to beat Emily.

**Jasper Jordan**

_"__You've been given a second chance. You gotta use it."_

Jasper develops an instant crush on Octavia on Arrival Day. Though she never returns his romantic feelings, she thinks of him as one of her closest friends. She wants to go with the group to find him when he is taken by grounder despite the fact that she is injured, and she helps to care for him when they bring him back gravely wounded. She also encourages him to get back up and enjoy life when he is terrified of leaving camp.

**Atom Ward**

_"__I'm gonna make your life a living hell!"_

Octavia is initially resentful and defiant towards Atom when her brother assigns him to 'babysit' her and make sure she stays in camp. However, he turns out to be kind and caring towards her; he shows her compassion, saying that she is lucky to have someone like her brother who always loved her. Atom ends up being Octavia's first kiss, amidst a field of glowing butterflies. Sadly their relationship is cut short by Bellamy's reaction to seeing them together after he ordered that nobody was allowed to touch Octavia. Atom starts to avoid her to avoid being punished by her brother, and he is killed by acid fog without their issues being resolves. This leaves Octavia with deep regret for her first (almost)relationship.

**Rachel Pierce**

_"__In case nobody's told you, she's just like you."_

Octavia and Rachel have something in common: they are both illegal children. Octavia is considered an Unregistered because she was hidden away for 16 years and never entered into the Ark system until she was arrested, whereas Rachel was discovered when she was a baby and put in the orphanage. Seeing Rachel's pain and anger reminds Octavia that although her life was bleak in some ways, she was lucky to at least have a loving family. Rachel shows hostility towards Octavia, envious of that happiness.

**Lincoln kom Trikru**

_"__I want you to remember me…after I'm dead."_

Octavia felt an instant connection with Lincoln before he even spoke to her. She did not know why he saved her and protected her from his own people, but even though a part of her feared him at first, she also trusted him. That trust never wavered; she does everything she can to protect him when he is captured by her people and to convince them that he is not the enemy. Octavia and Lincoln become the first bridge between the grounders and the people of the Ark.

\- Relationship Theme Song: _Warrior _by Beth Crowley

**Teresa kom Trikru**

_"__You are going to make my brother's life a living hell aren't you?"_

Octavia and Teresa are at odds from their first meeting as Teresa is mistrustful and suspicious of Sky-People in general, and personally dislikes Octavia for the fact that her brother Lincoln puts himself in danger to protect her. Teresa feels that Octavia doesn't belong, and that a Sky-Person cannot be _Trikru_. Octavia understands her anger, but at the same time, she wants to prove her wrong.

**Benjamin kom Trikru**

_"__You're the least judgmental person I've ever met."_

Octavia gets along well enough with Lincoln's younger brother Benjamin and thinks that he if fun and funny and way more mellow than Teresa. Unlike his twin sister Teresa, Benjamin doesn't hold any resentment towards Octavia. He thinks she's interesting.

.

Quotes:

Ø "I want to see the Ark, Bell. Take me out the door!" – nine-year-old Octavia

Ø "Stop it Octavia! I know you're afraid, but fear is a demon. Close your eyes and tell yourself you're not afraid. That is how you slay the demon. Say it!" – Aurora Blake to young Octavia

Ø "Do you mind? I haven't seen my brother in a year." – Octavia seeing Bellamy inside the dropship.

Ø "I have been locked up, one way or another, all my life. I am done following orders!" – Octavia to Bellamy on Arrival Day

Ø "Can you believe that they're really siblings?" – Annabeth to Thalia about Bellamy and Octavia

Ø "Octavia has issues, but she's harmless." – Annabeth to Thalia about Octavia

Ø "The privileges of being one of the privileged; mommy and daddy give you whatever you need." – Octavia mocking Emily

Ø "Her mother kept her hidden for over sixteen years, nearly a record." – Vice Chancellor Marcus Kane about Octavia

Ø "You may be angry, but you're not cold. Trust me, I've seen people who are and you're not." – Emily to Octavia

Ø "They locked me under the floor for sixteen years just for being born!" – Octavia yelling at Atom

Ø "If that's the best you can do, you better go find a new hidey hole." – Emily when sparing with Octavia

Ø "I think I liked you better when you were chasing butterflies." – Emily to Octavia

.

Character Theme Song: _Alive_ by Sia


End file.
